A Second Chance
by Egxo
Summary: Future Vegetas spirit follows Trunks back in time and fuses with the present version giving him all of his memory's newly learnt techniques and knowledge of how to become a Super Saiyan. How will this effect Vegeta and his decisions when fighting the androids? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A strange, ghostly, figure watched over the panicked Z fighters as they prepared for Frieza's arrival. Vegeta was currently complaining about them turning up, since he had wanted to fight Frieza by himself. He seemed annoyed by Bulma being there. If asked,the ghostly figure knew Vegeta would say it was because he hated the blue haired woman. He may even be telling the truth at this point. But that's just because he doesn't know about what's going to happen over the next few years.

The ghostly figure laughed as the Z fighters mocked Vegeta's pink shirt that had bad man written on the back, instead of forming a strategy. They never were the brightest group.

"Vegeta, you can't win like this." The sprit chided as he watched Vegeta boast about how he could defeat Frieza without them. "Your arrogance will make you lose fights that youwould otherwise win… like the androids." The spirit continued to watch Vegeta as he said the others should attack head, while he would come around back and finish the job with a surprise attack.

"I know this isn't a good idea. I know this could kill us both, if something goes wrong… but this is the only way." The sprit said as he moved towards Vegeta. Despite the fact that he knew that no one, not even Vegeta, would hear what he was saying.

"Huh, he's coming!" Piccolo yelled as Frieza's ship came into view. All the Z fighters looked at it with terror written on their faces. The spirit knew he had to act fast. He may not have to defeat Frieza, personally. Although, he sure knew it would be fun.

The ship flew over the gathered Z fighters, before moving on to land in the distance. The sprit knew that it was now or never. So without a second thought, he had thought about this long enough, he moved towards Vegeta.

He moved quickly, but it still felt like a long time. While he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, he was nervous. He had good reason to think this would work out perfectly, but it could also backfire. After all, he hadn't been given permission to do this. He was supposed to just watch.

But he was sick of watching, he had watched his son fight exhausted against an unstoppable enemy too many times. He couldn't just keep watching as he suffered, no, he would change things, even if it meant breaking the rules.

He finally reached Vegeta and then positioned himself, so he was exactly where Vegeta was.

Then it began.

Vegeta was suddenly enveloped into an invisible aura as rocks started to float from the ground and dark clouds filled the sky. Shortly after lighting began to flash in the sky behind him. The watching Z fighters didn't know how they should feel, as they knew what was happening. They watched as his hair began to flash yellow, and then go flickering continued as his muscles began to clench, his eyes turning teal in time with the hair change.

Vegeta let out a mighty roar. The ground shaking around him, powerfully, causing even more rocks to fly up into the air. As he screamed, a massive yellow aura appeared around him, engulfing him completely.

When the screaming stopped, the gathered earthlings saw something that both scared them and brought them hope. Vegeta was standing at the center of a massive yellow light beam, his hair blond and eyes teal. His muscles were slightly larger and his power was huge. Gohan noticed it was bigger than Goku's when he transformed on Namek.

The yellow light retracted, going in to his body as his features relaxed. He now stood smirking at his own power. He knew he was right; he had attained what he had wanted… the legendary.

"Vegeta you did it!" Bulma yelled out happily.

He wasn't sure if it was because she was proud of him or because it made it far less likely Frieza would kill them all. However, the other Z fighters didn't share the samesentiment. They were slightly happy to have Vegeta be a super Saiyan, so that he could beat Frieza… but what would he do afterward.

Vegeta didn't respond to Bulma. Instead he just smirked, knowing it would anger her. She took the bait as she began walking towards him, angry at being ignored.

"What can't you speak now that you're a super Saiyan?" she asked yelled sarcastically,seemingly forgetting about the threat to the Earth landing in the distance as she went to poke him in the chest.

"Woman, I don't have to answer to anyone." Vegeta growled grabbing her hand before she could make contact; he flared his aura to scare her but not hurt her. "Now you pathetic lot are in charge of protecting the woman, while I beat Frieza. DON'T fail me!" Vegeta barked, before flying off to where he felt Frieza's power level.

"Why do you think he wants us to protect Bulma?" Gohan asked Piccolo who didn't respond, he was too busy thinking. He looked at Bulma closely and noticed that his suspicions were correct; Vegeta had put a shield around her when he flared his Ki. He was trying to protect her.

"I don't know Gohan, but try sensing the energy around Bulma" Piccolo advised and smirked when he saw the shocked look on Gohan's face showing he had sensed it too.

"Come on guys, let's go! I want to see this!" Bulma yelled, wanting to finally see Frieza,completely oblivious to the shield currently enveloping her - yet still not caring.

"Bulma, I don't think that's such a good idea" Gohan said thinking that getting her in danger would anger Vegeta; although, he couldn't think why he cared so much all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm going either way so you should take me," Bulma threatened, "unless, you want Vegeta to be mad." She smirked when the most powerful men on Earth all caved at the mere mention of Vegeta's anger. Though, she couldn't figure out why he made them look after her, she was still flattered that he cared enough to do so.

'Maybe I'm growing on him.'

A/N

Another new story that I think is actually something that hasn't been done before, or at least I couldn't find one like it so yay.

Please review with your thoughts and opinions and whether I should continue the story.

Also if you have a better story name please suggest it because I can't think of anything else.

Betaed by Reesechan


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta had arrived at the area where he expected Frieza's ship to land, only to find it still in the air moving from side to side. It was as if the ship was deciding where to land. Vegeta considered waiting, but shortly decided against it. Kakarot wouldn't be the one to kill Frieza,this time.

In an effort to speed things up, Vegeta shot a small energy blast at Frieza's ship, destroying it and everyone in it. Save the two Colds.

The two Colds stood perfectly still as the smoke surrounding them slowly got blown away.

"Oh, great job Frieza." Frieza's father remarked sarcastically as he descended to the ground in front of super Saiyan Vegeta. "We haven't even landed yet and you've already let the ship get blown up."

"Vegeta, do you really think trying to look like the other monkey will scare me?" Frieza asked as if he were speaking to an eight year old who wouldn't follow orders. He wouldn't have done it if he were able to sense the massive amount of power being emitted by Vegeta.

"Believe me, Frieza. I would never want to appear similar to Kakarot." Vegeta stated simply, before phasing out of sight and reappearing with his leg already connecting with Frieza's face. The kick sent him flying across the earth.

"I think I'll be able to scare you by myself." He finished as he began flying after Frieza.

King Cold watched, disappointed, at his son's battle with the Saiyan - who clearly had the upper hand. Frieza was putting everything he had into his attacks, but still couldn't land a hit as Vegeta moved as little as possible whilst still dodging.

Vegeta was enjoying himself. He decided that, for the duration of the fight, he would fight like Frieza had when they had battled. The prince had decided to show off. But then Vegeta started getting bored, in order to make things more fun, he jumped back.

"Hey bitch. Let's play Frisbee!" Vegeta yelled as he threw the Destructo Disk he formed at Frieza.

Frieza attempted to dodge, but it was all in vain. The disk cut him exactly where his own death saucer had back on Namek, a little joke for Vegeta.

Frieza let out a pained scream as he was once again reduced to having only one full arm and zero legs. This only succeeded in making Vegeta laugh more and King Cold sigh in disappointment at seeing his son being beaten son quickly. This wasn't even supposed to be the strong one.

"That's it you die. This planet dies. EVERYONE DIES!" What remained of Frieza yelled, as he floated into the air and began to form a supernova to destroy Earth.

Strangely, Vegeta made no move to stop him. Frieza assumed it was just arrogance and continued to pour all of his energy into his most powerful attack.

The Z fighters saw this as well and all prepared themselves to stop the attack, if Vegeta didn't. However, what happened next showed them that it was quite unnecessary. Vegeta shot a blast from his finger that struck Frieza, where his heart would be; if he was anything like humans and Saiyans.

Gohan briefly though that he was executing Frieza in the same manner he had been was proved wrong when instead of a small hole shooting through Frieza's chest, a massive blast ripped off his left side.

Frieza, now on the verge of death was unable to continue making the attack as he tried desperately to survive. However, he would soon regret leaving his attack-that had almost all of his energy in it- doing nothing next to him. It slowly began to move as if it had a mind ofits own.

Frieza attempted to move away from the blast, but it always followed him. The energyalways matched his speed, but never fast enough to catch him up. Ever so often, it would get close enough to burn him a little and he would speed up as much as possible to get away,but never succeed.

King Cold saw his son was about to die and decided to intervene. He quickly prepared a blast large enough to destroy the death ball in his hands, but Vegeta saw him doing this. Just as he was about to save his son, Vegeta shot a 'Big Bang Attack' at him - destroying him completely.

Vegeta decided to kill Cold quickly, since leaving him alive was a risk. He no longer enjoyed playing with opponents that weren't any real threat to him; unless it was for revenge. Revenge being exactly what was making him continue to telekinetically make Frieza's own attack chase him around for so long.

He was certainly glad he had taken the time to master telekinesis after he had died. He had never really been the most skilled at it. Before, he was more used to using his own power than manipulating others energy. It wasn't a natural skill for most Saiyans.

He watched joyfully, as Frieza flew around terrified of his own attack, unable to even attempt to stop it. Even if he did, there was no way he could then go on to defeat Vegeta.

But as time wore on, Frieza began to tire. At first it was barely noticeable, but now it was clear. The wounds he had sustained, as well as the energy he had put into that attack, had worn him out. So much, that he was struggling to maintain his speed.

At first Vegeta found it amusing and taunted Frieza mocking his claims to be the strongest in the universe, but soon Frieza was too tired to even yelp in pain.

Then it got really boring.

The prince considered giving him some grand execution to mark the fullness of his victory,but couldn't quite figure out what to do.

'Kill him with his own attack or make a speech and kill him. Kill him with his own attack or make a speech and kill him.' Vegeta thought as he effortlessly controlled the ball of energy in the air. Finally, he came to a decision.

"Now, I'm going to show you what true power REALLY is!" Vegeta exclaimed as he stopped the movement of Frieza's energy ball-taking a moment to smirk at the fact he controlled Frieza's own attack when he couldn't.

"That's right! I'm SUPER VEGETA!" He yelled, beginning to form an energy blast in his hands.

Frieza panted heavily; trying to regain some of his lost energy in order to stop Vegeta's attack. The attack came, shocking Frieza at how quickly it was formed. He raised his hand in a futile attempt to stop it, shooting a blast of his own toward it, but Vegeta's attack obliterated Freiza's as soon as they made contact.

It was over.

The blast engulfed Frieza, destroying him in a pitifully small amount of time.

Vegeta sent the massive amount of energy into space - while taking careful consideration of Goku's location - to avoid damage to the planet.

The Z fighters didn't cheer though. They couldn't because they were too scared of whatcould happen next.

Vegeta let out a calm breath as he dropped out of his super Saiyan state.

He turned to the terrified warriors as casually as possible.

"They're dead and Goku will be here in about an hour and a half." Vegeta informed them smirking at the surprised looks on their faces. Clearly they hadn't been able to sense Goku because they were so focused on him.

"Oh and will the lavender haired teen above me get down here already." Vegeta ordered smirking when the other Z fighters look up in amazement at his son.

A/N

Kojo208: Do you want me to do a chapter about his past, because right now the plan is to slowly reveal details until the whole thing gets out. He has to explain everything, but that's not going to happen for a while. If you really want, I guess I could give a quick explaining chapter earlier.

Thanks for all of the other reviews you guys I'm glad you like the idea and that it's original.

Oh yeah, sorry about not posting as soon as I usually would. I have had no energy since it's the last week of school which always makes me tired in anticipation of the time off.

Please review to motivate me to keep going.

betaed by reesechan


	3. Chapter 3

'What the fuck is going on?' Trunks thought incredulously, confused by the events that had unfolded in front of him. 'Goku was meant to be the one to kill Frieza; not my father!'

'How the hell did he become a super Saiyan already? Did I change history?' Trunks thought about it some more and figured he couldn't have. All he did was hide and watch things unfold, while waiting for Goku to arrive.

Trunks broke out of his mental tirade when he noticed his father addressing him while all the Z fighters looked confused.

He quickly descended to the ground and landed in front of his father. He waited for him to say something.

"So boy, where are you from?" Vegeta questioned. "Most humans can't fly you know." Vegeta hoped his son would reveal everything quickly, so he wouldn't have to be careful about what he said.

Trunks didn't know what to do. He had only been in this time for a few hours and already everything was different.

He decided to roll with it. If anything this would be a change for the better. After all, his father would clearly end up more powerful than before. Maybe he could defeat the androids,even if something happened to Goku.

"I am prepared to tell you all everything, but it would be best if everyone was here." Trunks said referring to Goku.

This irritated Vegeta because that meant he would have to act like he was none the wiser for another hour and a half.

An all too familiar voice spoke up. "Why? Who's not here yet?"

Hearing it all of the Z fighters turned to see Goku.

Exclamations of Goku's arrival and various other cheers were heard, as well as some questions on how he was back so soon.

"Well, it's really cool actually. You see, I've learnt a technique called instant transmission."Goku explained proudly. "It breaks my body down into light, so I can move really, really fast." He put his index and middle finger to his forehead to demonstrate what he does when teleporting.

"Wow, Dad! That's amazing!" Gohan cheered. He was excited now that Goku was home. Even if Vegeta was a super Saiyan, Goku could beat him.

"Hey! Vegeta! I saw your fight and it looked great, you know." Goku exclaimed feeling excited by how much power Vegeta had shown.

"Of course my super Saiyan form looked great; after all, I always look great." Vegeta told them smugly smirking at his own compliment.

"No, I meant your shirt. It's really nice." Goku corrected.

Vegeta looked down, realizing that he was still in the damn thing. He must have looked ridiculous the whole time he was killing Frieza.

"Yeah, well… look what you're wearing!" Vegeta growled, bringing attention to Goku's incredibly strange attire. He was wearing red pants, some weird neck thing and a white shirt with golden bits at the wrist. On top of it all, he wore what looked to be some kind of armor in blue.

"I'll have you know this is the latest fashion on Planet Yardrat." Goku proudly announced. He went on to tell them all about Yardrat and how he learnt instant transmission.

"Goku, that's amazing!" Various other comments were heard congratulating him.

"Instant transmission isn't nearly as impressive as you think." Vegeta commented wanting to end the conversation. He wanted to win his match with Kakarrot, already.

"Really?" Bulma challenged with her hands on her hips. "Can you do it, Vegeta?" A short argument then started between them. It ended with Vegeta doing a quick demonstration for her to shut up by bringing her bed from Capsule Corp.

"Hey, what's the deal with those two?" Goku whispered to his son, as he just noticed the layer of Ki Vegeta had forgotten to take of off Bulma.

"I have no idea." Gohan responded while trying to work out what was going on based on their behavior. It almost reminded him of his parents… almost. His dad never argued back with his mom, Chi-Chi.

"Hey, Vegeta? Why did you put a shield around Bulma?" Goku asked far too loudly, interrupting the new argument that had started between Bulma and Vegeta after the last one ended. The new one was about Bulma yelling at the Saiyan prince for showing off and telling him to put her bed back where he found it.

Once the barrier topic was brought to their attention, all of the Z fighters were able to sense it. They all stared at Vegeta, waiting for him to answer.

Vegeta did not like where this was going. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten to remove it. Vegeta gave Goku his best death glare, which made the other Saiyan gave a happy grin in response.

"Come on, Kakarrot. Let's fight." Vegeta ordered, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, I get it… Vegeta and Bulma sitting it a tree-" Goku started singing.

Vegeta punched Goku hard enough to send him flying into the distance just to shut him up. The prince followed in hot pursuit but didn't follow up the attack. Instead, he just stood, arms crossed, in front of Goku. He wanted a fair fight. Goku had landed headfirst in the soon as Vegeta landed, Goku jumped up as if nothing had happened and sank into his stance.

No words were exchanged by the two fighters. They both powered up to super Saiyan and prepared for the fight. Goku noticed that Vegeta was at least equal to him in power, probably because he hadn't done any serious training in this form yet.

Goku made the first move by launching himself at Vegeta and unleashing a barrage of punches. Vegeta blocked and parried without too much difficulty before sweeping Goku's legs. Instead of falling, Goku flew into the air with Vegeta in tow.

The rest of the Z fighters watched as they traded blows. Fist met fist, knee met knee each time unleashing a shock wave that would have knocked them over if they weren't so far away. At first, the other fighters were able to follow their movements, but soon they were just blurs in the sky ramming into each other than darting away repeatedly.

Eventually, Goku saw an opening near Vegeta's stomach and instinctively took it. However, this proved to be a trick. With a swift movement of Vegeta's arm, he was able to stop the attack and counter with a devastating knee to the stomach, making Goku spit up blood.

He then followed up by raising his hands above his head and lowering them onto Goku's exposed back, sending him careening towards the ground. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Vegeta appeared and unleashed a 'Big Bang Attack' at the defenseless form of Goku that sent him flying into the air.

Vegeta saw the blast connect and assumed he had won. He decided he wasn't going to make any mistakes and make sure. He chased after Goku's limp form to check if he was really knocked out.

He was about half way when his fears were confirmed.

Goku had managed to stop himself in mid-air and started chanting "Kamehame…"

Vegeta knew this wasn't good and tried to get out of the way as Goku fired it screaming,"HAAAA!"

Goku saw the blast was about to hit its target, but Vegeta raised his hands and unleashed a 'Galick Gun' attack. Vegeta's attack was getting overpowered because he did not have enough time to charge it. Goku's beam slowly moved towards Vegeta's until there was nothing more than a foot left of his when Vegeta let out an almighty roar as he unleashed yet another burst of energy.

To all the spectators on the ground, it looked as though the beam had gone right through Vegeta's making Goku the winner. The beam continued moving until it hit the ground with a massive explosion, creating a huge crater.

Goku was in the air, panting, while watching the crater to see if his opponent would be there as the smoke cleared. Goku was so focused on what was in front of him, he didn't sense Vegeta appearing behind him until it was too late.

Vegeta brutally smashed Goku in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and sending him into the ground. When he made contact, a large hole formed around him as his hair reverted to its normal black color and he fell unconscious.

The rest of the Z fighters watched horrified and it grew more intense when Vegeta landed in front of them smirking at his accomplishment.

A/N

Review please

Beta Note: I tried to find a pic of Goku's uniform from Yardrat. I am just revising Egxo's chapters for readability. Fun note: Kamehameha is in Word spellcheck dictionary. ~Reesechan


	4. Chapter 4

"So blue haired boy you were going to tell us all about who you are and why you're here" Vegeta casually commented as he approached the group as if beating the crap out of Goku was an everyday occurrence, which considering how fun it was it just might have to be.

Trunks was completely in shock at his father's actions-all of them since he got there really- but then though 'just role with it' again, hoping that if he didn't point out his father's desire to kill Goku he wouldn't act on it. "I'm from the future where everyone's dead" he announced shocking everyone except Vegeta who looked bored-because he already knew all of this-and wanted to must go and train to stop that future existing.

Initially some of the Z fighters assumed it was Vegeta who had done this but Trunks corrected them and the told them all about the androids. Bulma then went on to suggest hunting down and killing Gero but the idea was rejected as they couldn't work out where he would be so didn't want to waste time.

"Well I'm going to need you to start work on a better gravity room and bots for me right away" Vegeta ordered before flying them home so fast Yamacha couldn't even attempt to protest-less than a tenth of his maximum speed, in his base form. Bulma though about telling him to IT them there instead but decided against it, she was enjoying being in his arms.

Shortly after Vegeta left Goku woke up and climbed out of his hole "Hey guys where'd my best buddy Vegeta go?" he asked knowing that since he was alive Vegeta must now be his best friend, why else would he spar his life after all.

Then Trunks explained everything to Goku, annoyed at repeating himself, before going home for his own training. The rest of the Z fighters said there good byes and went to train as well, even Yamacha said he would train.

Once Vegeta and Bulma arrived at capsule corp he gently placed Bulma on the ground, she wanted to protest since she was actually enjoying going so fast and being of close to the prince of all Saiyans but realized he wouldn't care what she enjoyed.

Vegeta was quiet pleased with the day as a whole, he had beaten up Kakarot, killed Frieza and for karmic justice his father as well; this was defiantly a great day. He continued to think this was a great day as he went into the gravity room and started training while Bulma worked on the new and improved stuff.

Then after a few minutes of training he sensed something that ruined his perfect day. The weakling was coming to capsule corp, meaning that he and Bulma were still together. "Damn it" he screamed as the realization hit him.

He was annoyed; he knew that it could be months before they break up again, year's even-he finally regretted not paying any attention to what went on between them- he now realized how bad this was going to be.

He was going to have to act like she wasn't his mate, knowing full well that during that time Yamacha would be with her and could… "Damn it" he yelled once more as he thought of how infuriating it would be to be unable to do anything without looking insane.

He didn't know what to do, he briefly considered killing him. But that wouldn't help, she would think he's evil and be repulsed by him possibly making her stay with the weakling even longer. She hadn't blamed him for what Nappa had done, even though he could have easily stopped it, but she would blame him if he directly killed Yamacha.

He started to focus, trying to remember what little he knew about the weakling. He's weak, dies easily and… HE CHEATS. Perfect, now that he thought about it they broke up several times because he cheats on her. He frowned at the memories of the woman letting him come back after doing something like that so many times, it was repulsive-no Saiyan would ever do that to his mate- and perhaps worst of all it made the pathetic for always letting the weakling come crawling back to her even though he didn't deserve a second chance.

Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by Bulmas incessant knocking at the gravity room's door. He hadn't noticed her approaching during his mental tirade but based on the look on her face he had been ignoring her for quite a while.

He stomped angrily over to the door, still annoyed that Yamacha would be arriving shortly. "Hey Vegeta I've been meaning to ask you something" Bulma started, Vegeta only stared blankly at her which she took as a sign to continue. "Why did you put the shield around me earlier?" she asked reminding him that he had once again forgotten to remove it.

"My mistake I'll remove it right away" Vegeta remarked as if he had put a bent in her car before moving to do as he said.

"No don't worry about it Vegeta, I like it actually. It's warm" she observed earlier that she was only in a shirt at night but still felt warm which made her remember the shield.

"It won't last much longer anyway" Vegeta told her noticing that the energy he had put into the shield all those hours ago was starting to dissipate.

"Oh ok… but that doesn't answer my original question" Bulma pointed out getting slightly annoyed that he was clearly avoiding the conversation.

"What was that again?" he asked hoping to buy some time to think, or at least annoy her into leaving him alone.

"Why did you put the shield around me?" she yelled now knowing he was avoiding answering.

"Because… I need you to make the new inventions for me" he lied knowing she would see though it, she always saw though his lies.

"Vegeta" she warned not liking that he was lying to her and hating that she couldn't figure out why. Vegeta grunted knowing that she would just keep pestering if he didn't just answer so decided to half tell the truth.

"You've allowed me into your pack, therefore I protect you" he told her hoping she wouldn't understand so he could leave while she tried to figure it out.

"Ah Vegeta, Your such a good friend" she cooed as she hugged him tightly, normally he would be furious at such a lack of respect but right now… but he hadn't smelt her scent in so long he ended up taking a deep intake of air instead, he never understood how she always smelt so much like strawberry's, but he certainly did like the smell.

"Slut!" Yamacha yelled when he landed next to the duo only to see that his suspicions were correct, she was in love with Vegeta!

A/N

So how long do you want them to stay together for, how much should Vegeta suffer! I've never wrote a break up so I might end up postponing it, but if they have sex- which based on their age is likely- Vegeta might very well kill someone.

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma was angry, no livid, how could he-her boyfriend- call her something like that? She turned around swiftly, hands on her hips and prepared to tear him a new one. No one calls Bulma Briefs a slut and gets away with it!

But when Bulma finally saw Yamacha he was already pinned to the ground with Vegeta beating the crap out of him. She knew he was holding back the majority of his energy, after all Yamacha survived the first punch, but she could also tell that he was mad at Yamacha.

Every time he would hit him, face chest stomach it made no difference, every time time he hit Yamacha he would cry out like a bitch. Vegeta was quiet enjoying this; it was a good way to get revenge on Yamacha for being so annoying, although he hadn't actually done most of it yet. Is it revenge then?

It didn't matter he was so entranced in his beating of the weakling; it was pathetic how easy it was. He had killed Frieza, and his dad and men, then beat up Goku, _then _trained in the GR for a while and he was still beating up Yamacha without even transforming, he couldn't even attempt to block.

"Bulma help get him off me!" Yamacha cried having lost all hope on doing so himself, pathetic. He needs a woman-who he doesn't deserve, and won't have for much longer- to save him. Vegeta spat on him because he was pathetic, as if he was bad taste he was trying to get out of his mouth.

Bulma heard Yamacha alright, and her first instinct was to try and help him… but she certainly didn't like being called a slut. She was no slut! She had been loyal to him for years while he cheated at every chance he got! How dare he call her a slut! But in the end she realized she couldn't just let Vegeta kill him, even if he was asking for it, so _suggested_ he stop, in a bit.

Vegeta noticed the woman's lack of action to stop him and took this as a sign to speed up, she wouldn't leave him for good or she'd feel guilty. Eventually Yamacha fell unconscious due to his injuries, so Vegeta, now satisfied that he had suffered enough, stopped hitting him and stood up when Bulma suggested he do so since Yamacha would die if he didn't.

Bulma then called for a bot to collect Yamacha and take him to the infirmary. She may have seemed cold but really it's just she knew he would be fine… eventually. The Z fighters often looked like this, so she just got desensitized to it.

Yamacha woke up in a strange white room; he was on a reasonably comfortable bed with his chest and arm in a cast. He checked his face in a mirror and was pleased to see Bulma had prevented any more scars from forming, he would heal just fine.

While Yamacha was looking himself over Dr Briefs entered the room. "Ah Yamacha, you finally woke up" he greeted looking at the various monitors around him that Yamacha did not understand.

"What do you mean 'finally woke up' how long have I been out for?" Yamacha asked almost fearing the answer.

"Almost 18 hours, we were getting worried you know, you should have woken up hours ago" Dr Briefs told the weakest Z fighter as he went on to check his injuries.

"18 hours, ah man… where's Bulma?" he asked wanting to confirm that she had made the psychopath that put him in here move out.

"I believe she in the library with Vegeta" Dr Briefs told him making him furious that not only was he still here but she was spending time with him as well. Dr Briefs than removed his IV and told him that he could go, but should be careful not to cause further damage to him arm and chest.

Yamacha went to the library to order Bulma to order Vegeta to leave. He was furious at her; she was his property and yet acted like she could do whatever she wants! 'She must just be waiting to check that's what I really want' he told himself as he searched for the room in capsule corp he had been in the fewest times.

Finally he found it-after Mrs Briefs told him where it was- the giant wooden double doors were thrown aside as he strutted into the room, he expected Bulma to instantly jump up and check on him, she had waited all night for Vegeta to regain consciousness and probably only didn't do the same for him as she was busy trying to control the mad man.

But when he entered Bulma did not jump up, in fact she didn't even glance up from the book she was reading, while sitting on Vegeta's lap. His blood boiled at the sight in front of him, and without thinking he once again yelled, "Slut!"

Now Bulma did look up, because once again Yamacha had asked for a beating. She briefly wondered if he was a masochism who was making Vegeta his sadist. It made sense since he was lost so many of his fights, even when he's the strongest out of the 2 he finds a way to lose. He lost to a fucking Saibamen for Kami's sake.

Vegeta couldn't believe he had done it again, apparently some people never learn. He was just going to have to beat it into him and hope that eventually it gets though. Although once she dumps his ass it won't matter much but it's the principle, Vegeta though as he moved to repeat yesterday's performance.

As Vegeta stood up and went to knock out Yamacha once more she grabbed his hand, "Don't go for anything that's already broken" she requested knowing he would do it even if she said not to. 'None insults my pack' he had said, and she found it touching. He really did care about her and each of the scars Yamacha gained and was about to gain was evidence to prove what she had suspected the previous day.

Vegeta's becoming a real softy.

A/N

The last Chapters better if you imagine the sounds of Yamacha getting his ass kicked off screen by the way, that's what I did and I liked it.

To mean to Yamacha, tell me if I am being too mean in a review

Thanks for all of the reviews they motivated me to actually update rather than… you don't care I updated because of the reviews is the point.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

A while after Yamachas too beatings he was completely healed so could get back to his 'training'. When he arrived at Bulmas after being released from the hospital he was irritated to find out that Bulma couldn't spend time with him as she was 'working on something he wouldn't understand'.

She did this allot though, if she came up with a new invention there was no stopping her from working on it for at least a few days. So Yamacha decided he would watch some TV until she was ready, it's not like he had anything else to do, like training for the androids.

Bulma had been in her lab all morning when her mom called her up for lunch, at first she had considered not going but then when she thought about it she realised just how hungry she was. So she put down what she had been working, and began the long trek up the stairs

Vegeta had gone to get lunch when he heard strange noises coming from the room he sensed the weakling to be in. He opened the door a little but then when he saw what Yamacha was doing closed it again, before trying to wipe the image from his mind. He tried to convince himself that isn't what he saw but he knew it was because of his Saiyan sense of smell.

He then proceeded to go to lunch when he saw Bulma leaving her lab, he then got an idea. He walked up to her casually before stopping her and asking "What's the weakling doing?"

"I don't know what **Yamacha **is doing, where is he anyway?" she replied emphasising Yamachas name even though she knew he would never call him that, she was still confused as to why he suddenly started calling her Bulma. He then pointed to the room where he saw the weakling before going off to get lunch.

Bulma gave a quick thanks to Vegeta before going to collect Yamacha for lunch. However when she arrived and saw what he was doing, she instead started to yell at him. At first he tried to defend his disgusting behaviour but by the end of it he ended, as he always ended up, started to beg for forgiveness.

As Vegeta started to eat the meal misses Briefs prepared for him he couldn't help but chuckle at the weakling being yelled at by Bulma. He could never win an argument with Bulma, to be fair Vegeta couldn't either but… that's not the point.

Bulma furiously entered the kitchen looking as if she would murder anyone who spoke to her, Vegeta watched this and had to use every bit of self-control to not take her right there and then. She was always the most sexy when she was angry.

Of course Mrs Briefs completely ignored her daughter's sour disposition all together as she tried to talk with her daughter about her newest invention. Bulma tried to ignore hoping she would leave if she did like Vegeta did but like when Vegeta did it she refused to relent until she said something.

"It's going fine mom!" she yelled angrily but her mother being well, her mother completely ignored the anger her daughter was showing.

"Oh that's wonderful Bulma, so what exactly are you doing then?" she asked the smile on her face getting even brighter if possible.

"MOM, I've already told you what I'm doing!" Bulma yelled annoyed that her mother constantly asked the same questions.

"I know dear I just think it's nice to hear about you and your father's work" she cooed as she served Vegeta even more food, clearly he had been training extra hard.

Finally lunch was over and Bulma was able to return to her lab to finish work on her latest project, of course before she could do that she had to fix the latest set of bots destroyed by Vegeta.

Vegeta returned to training in the gravity room and instantly power up to super Saiyan, he had come to the conclusion that the best thing he could do for his training was to train to not have to revert back from his super Saiyan form like he could do when he was dead. He couldn't help but stop for a few seconds to think about how annoying it was to be so much weaker since he couldn't keep his body, but started to meditate in order to try and get better control over his super Saiyan state.

Meanwhile Bulma was in her lab looking over her latest invention, it was nearly ready. She was glad that Vegeta had cut off this part of Frieza before killing Frieza. When she had salvaged it she was even happier to find that it was in almost perfect condition.

All she had needed to do was create the remainder of the body and then, after a few weeks of work she had made it. It stood in front of her right now awaiting orders, as she looked it over critically. The thing was even better now that she had improved it; she had even been able to recreate the scouter she had taken from Gokus brother except this one had a dampening device that meant that it was able to read very high power levels.

Now all she needed to do was connect it to a device capable of controlling it in battle effectively so that it could learn to fight properly enough that it could actually be useful in a fight. Of course she would also need to get Vegeta to agree to fight with it so that s could learn to fight properly, but then again he would almost defiantly want to fight it all of the time.

How could he pass up the opportunity to fight something that looked like the thing he hated the most in the universe and had taken such pleasure killing the first time around?

How could he resist the opportunity to fight with Frieza once more?

A/N

What do you think of the whole Bulma making a mecha-Frieza thing, because I always think she could have made something like that since she a genius and all. But if everyone hates it I guess it can be destroyed in an 'accident' or something.

My favourite thing about it is how much stronger that Yamacha it is and will be.

Please review with what you think about the idea.

Was going to do a Christmas special but was like 'fuck that' since it would almost defiantly suck.

Oh was listening to TFS songs when writing this and I'm not sure but it think it messed up my concentration. Does it show meaning I shouldn't do it again?

Review


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta stood still looking at the piece of shit in front of him, he didn't understand how Bulma could call this thing a 'fighter' it was absolutely pathetic, and no he isn't looking at Yamacha-although he would have a similar reaction to Yamacha.

No Vegeta was currently looking at what appeared to be a robotic version of Frieza, made out of the same crap that his body's repairs were made of. He was covered in strange blue bumps, and the metal that made it up look like it was made from junk parts of other fighters.

It wasn't sleek, it wasn't cool, and it looked like a piece of junk. The worst part though was that she expected his to waste his time showing it to fight, what was the point of having the weakling if not for this exact reason!

"I don't have time for this shit, order the weakling to do it" he ordered her waving his hand at her dismissively but he knew she wouldn't back down.

"Why can't you do it?" she asked trying to remain calm for as long as possible.

"Busy" he answered not wasting time elaborating since he knew it would make no difference.

"Busy? Doing what exactly?" she asked though clenched teeth, she was on the verge of exploding.

"Training to keep your sorry ass alive" he responded dismissive but once again she didn't leave, and her reaction to his response was far from what he expected.

"Aw, you want to protect me, that's so cute" she cooed knowing the effect her words would have on him but not caring, he was acting cute even if he tried to hide that he cared behind insults, his actions made it very clear he really did care.

"It's not cute and I am not doing this to protect you, I am doing this so that I can become strong enough to defeat the androids" Vegeta retorted proudly in an attempt to hide his own embarrassment.

"Well then train this robot to fight and it can help you, that's if killing the androids really is your only goal" she made it seem like it made sense but he wasn't going to lose.

"No, I have to beat them myself" he retorted his Saiyan pride would not allow him to receive help; he needed to get revenge on the ones that had killed him.

"Ok then while you defeat the androids android 1 here will simply be my body guard so you don't have too" she negotiated "Look all you have to do is attack it for a while and eventually it should start to learn to fight" she told him before walking off before he could retort again, she had a date with Yamacha and Vegeta knew this and it infuriated him but he knew he couldn't keep dragging this out any longer so, reluctantly, he grabbed the piece of junk took it into the GR and threw a small Ki blast at it.

It exploded instantly, he should have known, every time it tried to do anything it made sparks, he'll tell Bulma about it later so she can make a better one. For the moment he went back to training to master the super Saiyan state, he had already been in it all day but was starting to have problems, he needed to meditate some more to get used to the form.

Bulma was sitting in the restaurant with Yamacha having their 'I'm sorry' date, it was Yamachas pathetic way of apologising for all the stupid things he had done lately. It was quiet, not a nice 'nothing needs to be said' quiet no this was awkward, really awkward.

She hadn't noticed when they were younger that they had so few interests in common, they got along fine sure but she often found that the things he liked were juvenile and that he couldn't even pretend to understand the things she found interesting at work, not like Vegeta.

Bulma was slightly angry at herself for comparing Yamacha to Vegeta; she had tried to stop doing so because, well, Yamacha always came up short. Vegeta was training harder, was less lazy, smarter, and surprisingly enjoyed more of the same things as her, more dedicated. She stopped herself realizing she was indirectly thinking about several of Yamachas flaws, and finding it surprisingly easy to do so.

Of course Vegeta had the obvious flaw of having so much pride but, that was it, he had too much pride which is more annoying than allot of Yamachas flaws in some ways, but at the same time also made him treat her well as she was his 'pack mate' making it go against his pride to allow harm to come to her, something he clearly loathed.

While she was eating her soup she noticed another one of Yamachas flaws, his wondering eyes, sure looking at someone else every once in a while is unavoidable with guys, but he did it practically every second of the day.

The worst part is that she couldn't even trust him to stop at looking, because frankly he had done far more than look while they were together before. She always told herself that he deserved one more chance but… maybe he didn't.

She did remember good things though, he is still fun, caring, nice, and maybe she's over reacting, lots of couples don't have tons in common and still worked after all, like Chi-Chi and Goku who are really different. Yer, she concluded she was right and was overreacting; he is a good guy after all.

"Hey babe I'm goanna got rest room real quick" Yamacha left swiftly as he saw the waiter with the bill coming to the table, clearly planning to spend a while in there so as to avoid risking paying for the meal, as usual.

Bulma, not having the energy to wait for him to come back, since he always outwaited her, paid the bill but just as she was about to his phone rang. She looked at the caller, it was someone called Ami. She accepted the call knowing from experience Yamacha would a few more minutes and not liking the fact that a girl was calling him.

"Hello" she answered the phone calmly not wanting to jump to any conclusions, in an attempt to distract herself she thought about the idea of answering the phone with 'ahoy' as its original inventor Alexander Graham Bell had planned before the work hello was made for that purpose instead.

"Hello, Yamacha is that you?" asked to women on the other end of the line, Bulma briefly wondered how anyone could think she and Yamacha sounded alike but brushed the though aside not wanting to get side tracked thinking about something stupid and pointless.

"No it's Bulma, he's in the restroom but I can take a message" Bulma corrected politely briefly glancing at the men's room to see if he was coming out yet but he wasn't, 'probably knows I haven't paid yet somehow' she though somewhat bitterly.

"Oh ok then, can you tell him I'm out of birth control so I'll need him to pick up condoms on the way to my house if he wants to have sex later" Ami told Bulma shamelessly, if anything it seemed she was a little proud to be talking about such a topic so openly, like it was impressive to be able to be such a slut.

"Ok I'll tell Yamacha his…" she stopped waiting for the girl to confirm what she already knew, that she was his girlfriends, frankly even if she says they aren't going out and never will be she won't believe her.

"Girlfriend" Ami finished her sentence for her and even though Bulma already knew they were having sex that last little bit of confirmation that it wasn't a joke or something really hurt.

"Ok, I'll tell him" she whispered before hanging up. She then proceeded to order a £20,000 bottle of wine to go saying her boyfriend was paying. As soon as the bottle arrived she left, leaving Yamacha with the bill, and knowing him no wallet.

She laughed at the thought the whole way home; she thought she would be more affected by something like this. But, it had happened so many times before so, why care anymore. Tomorrow she would bump him; today she had a very expensive bottle of wine to drink.

A/N

They're finally broken up; I did it because I was running out of ways to humiliate Yamacha without going really over the top and because I was sick of writing about him.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Yamacha returned to his seat and was shocked when the waitress gave him the bill, how dare Bulma do something like this? Does she think it's funny? He didn't have a lot of money right now since he had brought the new car so he was forced to use one of Bulmas credit cards she left around one day, if she was trying to stiff him with the check she had another thing coming.

She never knew he had this since she has so much money and he tries to avoid using it, especially around her, but he guessed that if he pointed out that it was her fault and he had no other choice she would come to realize that he did the right thing.

Of course she would still need to be put back in her place. She left a date without having sex with him and leaving the bill, his other girlfriends never did that. They knew their place is below him.

So without wasting a moment he got into his hover car and drove to her house ready to put things back to how they should be. When he was in the huge yellow house he found her in the living room, drinking the wine he paid for.

"Slu…" Yamacha was trying desperately to think of a different ending to the word but soon realized that he couldn't keep the 'lu' sound of ever so ignoring the sight of Vegeta he finished "ut" confirming his insult.

Once he had said that he instantly realized he could have said slug, slumber etc. without the potential pain that would accompany saying that but feeling brave and noticing that for the moment Vegeta wasn't moving he continued with what he was going to say.

"How dare you pull a stunt like that, what on Earth gave you the impression that what you did was ok?" he asked furiously moving towards her in an attempt to seem confident and intimidating but she didn't show any signs that she knew he was here. He was about to yell at her to speak when she began.

"Ami called for you she says to bring condoms" she said evenly, without any signs she cared at all, before nodding at Vegeta to start advancing on Yamacha. As Vegeta approached seeming especially happy about what was about to happen Yamacha attempted to talk his way out of it, but his pathetic excuses fell on deaf ears.

Soon enough Vegeta was beating the crap out of Yamacha; again, insulting him each time he hit him, but just before the blow that would knock Yamacha out and potential cripple him Bulma stopped him, gently blocking the way with her hand.

Yamacha was pleased she had some to her senses and was going to save her until she said "Just in case this isn't clear enough, you dumped and I never want to see you again" she still spoke emotionlessly scaring Yamacha that he knew she was actually serious, he wasn't welcome. She then left the room the sounds of Yamachas torture following her as she left.

Elsewhere in the centre of a large forest what appeared to be a large asteroid sped towards the ground. It crashed into the ground forcefully, creating a large crater and shaking the ground for miles scaring several of the animals of the forest.

After a few minutes the asteroid opened and a large metal spider like device crawled out to inspect the planet it had crashed into, replaying the information back to the ship in space that was approaching quickly.

In the spaceship several creatures were observing the report; they came to the conclusion that the creature sent to the planet to eradicate the life on it must have been defeated. However when the scanner told them of a high power level currently on the planet their leader told them that it must be a Saiyan as nothing else could be so powerful.

They then landed the ship safely before preparing to plant the seed, in order to plant the seed one a large red alien was forced to blast the sight of the crater, creating a crack in the ground deep enough to put the seed into safely assuring it will grow properly.

The seed quickly germinated creating huge roots that smashed though the earth slowly covering the entire planet, also a small shoot appeared. Over the next few minutes that shoot turned into a giant tree with root sucking all of the nutrients and energy from the Earth.

Goku was at home with his son, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin who had been training together in preparation for the androids. Right now they were at the table waiting for Chi-Chi to come in with something to eat.

As Chi-Chi was serving them Gohan noticed the dragon he had befriended after saving it from a falling tree-the tree was falling due to the Earth-quake- outside trying to get his attention. Assuming it was just wanting to play Gohan tried to get it to go away so that his mother, who disproved of the dragon-like everything else, wouldn't see it and ground his for not returning it to where he found it.

Unfortunately his attempts completely failed as his mother came in with a platter of food, enough for all the humans or Goku, and saw the dragon was outside with Gohan trying to sneak towards it. She then proceeded to start nagging, openly insulting her husband and his friends who were within feat of her and constantly saved the world-which she disapproved of- and generally trying to be threatening while Goku tried to calm her down.

But as Goku was trying to calm her-from a distance- he was contacted by his old mentor, King Kai. 'Goku something terrible has happened' King Kai exclaimed before going on to tell Goku all about the tree of might and its effects on the planet as well as information about the aliens that had planted the tree on Earth in the first place.

"That's horrible, well don't worry we'll go check it out right away" Goku yelled even though King Kai was communicating telepathically and would be able to hear his thoughts if he wanted to.

Goku and his friends then for no apparent reason put all their hands into the centre of the group, wasting time, with Gohan doing so as well to show that he also intended to help. Chi-Chi yelled that he wouldn't be doing so but he went anyway.

When they arrived at the base of the tree Goku instantly took control, "Ok guys, our best shot is to all put all of our energy into attacking different spots of the tree" he instructed seriously before charging up his attack, ignoring the stupidity of wasting energy against the tree when they still had enemy's to fight that they haven't even seen.

"Um, Goku how about I make a Destructo disk to cut the tree while you guys attack the people who planted the tree so they can't stop me" Krillin advised actually thinking about the situation as a whole and not as several individual events.

"Ok" Goku consented with all of the Z fighters also agreeing before taking off after a high energy signature each. It was only after they left that Krillin noticed he was now completely unguarded, and producing a Destructo disk big enough to cut thought the tree would use most his energy and allot of time.

Vegeta was sitting in the living room thinking; he only now realized he had no idea how to get Bulma. She had started it the first time, but she might take months to do that, or maybe she won't if not prompted if he's changed something without noticing.

He had decided to be very direct, since she was direct the first time so he assumed he couldn't go wrong mimicking the behaviour, he thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Misses Briefs presence in the room until she began speaking. Vegeta mentally scolded himself for not being alert after all these years in peace.

"Trying to work out how to get Bulma him" she asked as if every day she had someone trying to 'get' her daughter, although when he thought about it maybe she did.

He shook his head hoping she would simply leave. She didn't.

"You should really do something you know, everyone knows you like her" she commented before leaving the room.

'Son of a bitch, how does she know? Again!' he though angrily remembering his first life when she had constantly tried to trick them into going out, eventually succeeding since they did 'get together' as she said.

Tien was looking for the power level he cloud sense, it was insanely high but he still couldn't find the person due to the tree creating another source of energy much greater. Then what Tien could only see as a blur appeared in front of him shooting a spinning disk at him.

Tien dodged skilfully before shooting a Dodon ray at the tornado like attacker, but when the ray may contact it had no effect and bounced straight back at Tien as a result. Seeing his own attack about to hit him he decided to use the mimicry technique to copy the tornado like movements of his opponent sending the beam right back at his when he had stopped moving.

Shocked at seeing his own technique used against him the big red humanoid alien was unable to dodge taking the attacks power head on. A huge cloud of smoke appeared as it exploded on contact, Tien watched cautiously as the smoke cleared in front of him.

When it did clear though what he saw was not good, the fighter was standing in front of him smirking with only a small burn mark made.

Gohan was having a hard time fighting his purple opponent with a peanut shaped head as he was constantly on the defensive trying to evade the many attacks send his way. When the creature stopped its assault briefly to regain energy Gohan took the opportunity and began charging his attack.

"Masenko ha" he yelled as he shot the powerful beam at the short purple creature and was pleased when the attack made contact believing himself to have defeated the enemy. His hope was destroyed though when the creature's silhouette appeared in the smoke and the split into two of the same thing.

Shocked at what he saw he was unable to block the 'Gemini shot' sent his way by each of them, forcing Piccolo to intercept and deflect both blasts back into the shooters who cancelled them with ease.

Gohan then Piccolo then engaged in an all-out brawl with the two midgets, but they struggles as they constantly fused and defused to confuse them.

Krillin still had his hand above his head with a huge Destructo disk forming, he wasn't sure if he could actually do this, he had never made such a big one before and it wasn't even close to big enough yet.

Chiaotzu was currently fighting a cyborg red guy; Chiaotzu struggled to do any damage to him as all of his attacks were easily repelled by his powerful armour. Chiaotzu attempted to fly under him and attack from behind but the aliens armour revealed backward thrusters that sent it where Chiaotzu wanted to attack from allowing him to easy swat the little clown away.

The roots of the tree were reaching far and wide as it destroyed everything in its path taking energy from all the plants and animals in order to make its first piece of fruit. Animals fell from exhaustion as their energy was sucked right out of them, plants losing their leaves that shatter like glass from the sudden loss of energy giving no opportunity for the animals to regain the energy.

Goku was left fighting a member of crusher corps that called himself Diaz, he sports a punk-rock look, has dark green hair with a ponytail, wears earrings, and a jewellery necklace. Goku, sensing a stronger fighter, quickly powered up to super Saiyan kicking his opponent in his stomach knocking him to the ground before unleashing a powerful blast destroying him completely.

For a second Goku question how he could so casually kill but ignored it was he knew it was the only way to ensure the protection of the Earth. Soon after Goku killed his opponent he was shocked to see himself come out of the tree eating what appeared to be one of the pieces of fruit.

"So it's true, the Saiyan sent to destroy this planet decided to protect it. Pathetic" Turles spat as he descended from the tree having already harvested the first fruit with the second not ready yet. "And I see you have a bad hair dye in, cute" he mocked seeing the Saiyan with blond hair below him; he was shocked though when he tried to take his power level and his scouter exploded.

"Ahhhhh" Goku yelled as his power increases to meet Turles level, he was surprised that he was almost as strong as a super Saiyan but figured it was just from abusing the tree of might.

"Nice come back" he yelled before lunging at Goku with his fist cocked back ready to deliver a powerful punch to the face, Goku parried the fist with ease before throwing his own punched at his opponents stomach, winding him.

While Turles was trying to recover from the blow Goku raised both fists into the air and thrust the down into his head knocking him into his raised knee face first. Turles was thrown into the air by the force of the knee but was fast to recover, Turles descended to the ground slowly, this time aware of Gokus true power he doesn't waste a second before he charges at his foe and knees him into the air, then flies up to him in mid-air, knees him in the stomach and smashes them down to the ground, then right before the foe hits the ground, Turles charges down at him, and knees him in the stomach again. Then to finish them off, he blasts the helpless enemy a powerful energy column.

Unable to sense energy Turles was forced to wait for the smoke to clear to see how much damage he had caused his opponent.

Tien had been exchanging blows with the mighty Almond for some time but he clearly was starting to tie whereas Almond didn't show any signs of fatigue at all. "What pitiful losers. You actually think you can destroy the Tree of Might?" queried the giant red man seeing his opponent was now panting for air.

But Tien's attempt to retort was cut off by a devastating blow to the chest, following up his advantage the red behemoth charged energy into his left hand ready to blast the fool that tried to oppose him. Seeing the blast to late Tien couldn't even block as the point blank attack hit him head on sending his careening off into the distance.

Gohan was currently flying full speed trying to avoid the continuous energy bullet attack being made by the brothers. Piccolo seeing his pupil struggling, instantly went into action phasing behind the two purple ovular-headed and rather short creatures and shooting a Masenko at each of them sending them flying into separate directions.

"Gohan we have to split them up I'll take this one" Piccolo yelled as he flew after the brother that appeared to be the strongest of the two. Gohan nodded in response knowing that the team work of the brothers was more than succeeding in making up for the power level differences.

Gohan flew after the falling creature full speed ready to finish the fight but, as he was approaching the creature spun in mid-air shooting a 'Gemini shot' so as to use Gohans own speed against him. Gohan collided with the attack head on only able to cross his arms in an 'x' to try and block the attack.

When the attack collided Gohan was thrown back by the force but for the most part remained unharmed, he sensed the creature trying to sneak up behind him and quickly spun around with a Ki infused punch ready to knock it out.

Gohan was pleased when his attack smashed directly into the fat aliens face but that pleasure faded when he realized it was being sent into the direction of Piccolo and his brother. Not thinking he instantly went on hot pursuit but the purple brother, having clearly worked out the same thing as Gohan sped up himself planning to talk Piccolo out as fast as possible.

Chiaotzu was still struggling against the cyborg; none of his attacks energy based or not wasn't having any effect. Realized that he wasn't strong enough to hurt his enemy directly he changed tactics, he put his hand forward and started using his physic powers to bypass the armour.

He was pleased to see his opponent writhing in pain as a result of his mental attack; however his victory was short lived as the rockets in the cyborgs armour once again activated launching it right at the short clown like creature, throwing him into the tree of might, hard.

Krillin was still standing in his position making a Destructo disk when he felt both Tien and Chiaotzu lose their fights, he had briefly gained hope when he sensed Goku win his fight so easily but it was now diminishing as he sensed all of the remaining Z fighters except Goku clearly struggling.

The tree was now covering the majority of the planet; its roots sucked the oceans dry leaving nothing but deserts and dusty puddles in their place killing all of the sea creatures that once resided within the once great oceans as the energy was channelled into creating a second piece of fruit.

Goku was still fighting quiet well, Turles was clearly fighting at his maximum but the super Saiyan energy boost proved to be far more than the non-super Saiyan was able to handle as he gasped for air struggling to keep up.

Turles soon realized he was outclassed but refused to surrender, he had eaten the fruit of the tree of might. He should be invincible, he threw a powerful roundhouse kick into Gokus face but it was easily deflected by his forearm, knocking Turles off of his balance.

Goku, following up his advantage, launched at his opponent before he could recover unleashing a devastating kick to the face that smashed right across his face making blood fly out of his mouth. Wiping the blood away with glove covered right hand Turles merely smirked, he didn't know how the tailless Saiyan had become so strong but it didn't matter. All he would have to do is tire him out; no one can maintain such a high power level for long.

Turles didn't know exactly what this Saiyans power level was, his scouter broke and he couldn't sense energy, but he knew it was impressive. He would have allowed his to join his army but he had refused, it was pathetic. He was so attached to this pathetic planet and his weakling friends, he was almost certain that his comrades had defeated all of them know.

Wanting to buy some time so his comrades can arrive and join him Turles once again made the offer that he knew the pure hearted Saiyan would refuse, "Kakarot this is your last chance, join me and we can escape this doomed planet together. There's nothing you can do to save it so you might as well escape" Turles shot several finger beams at Goku all of which were deflected except one that burnt though his gi leaving a painful burn on his chest making Goku scream out in pain.

"NO! This is my planet and I will not let it be destroyed, I will win!" Goku exclaimed loudly as he charged the 3rd class Saiyan who was trying to suck the life from the planet to grow his own strength. As he attacked Goku flared his aura even more, raising his power level even higher than before, he then unleashed a powerful barrage of punches and kicks against Turles who wasn't able to do anything.

All the attacks landed leaving bruises, cuts and other marks damaging Gokus opponent but he didn't let up on his assault, this had to end, Turles had to be defeated! Eventually Goku was unable to continue though, so jumping back from the injured form of the other Saiyan he once again tried to get him to give up.

"Just give up Turles, you can't win!" Goku yelled hoping he would be able to reform his lookalike.

"You know Kakarot, I think you might be right" Turles agreed calmly stepping out of his stance surprising Goku that he would actually give up, he always gave the option but next to no one actually took it, well at least not until they had literally no other option besides dying.

Turles then flew into the tree with a burst of speed; Goku started charging his finishing attack. "Kamehame…ha" he chanted before firing the blue beam at the retreating Saiyans back, the beam swirled with potent energy as it shot through the air before colliding with its unprepared opponents back.

However the beam did not have the desired effect as instead of destroying Turles, or at least injuring him severely, it instead sped up his ascent into the tree. As he was being pushed by the beam Turles was able to reach out, he saw the fruit-the one thing that could save him- right where he was being propelled towards.

He was confident that he could reach it, as he reached out his hand he felt an instance burn from the blasts continuing assault on his body, but he persevered. He had to reach the fruit. It had energy from the entire planet, it would heal him-granting a zenkia- and more significantly it would make his power skyrocket well above this other Saiyan.

As the blast pushed towards it he reach out and grabbed it, instantly shielding it from the blast with his torso, damage done to his body is irrelevant, if anything he should be trying to get hurt to increase the Zenkia, not that he will need it of course.

The Kamehameha lost power as it continued pushing Turles though the tree, Goku saw this thinking he had succeeded in defeating Turles so allowed himself to lower his guard and try and regain some of the energy he lost during the fight so he could go help his friends if they needed it.

The tree was still causing destruction and carnage as its roots had now covered the entire planet sucking up all of the water and nutrients and destroying everything in its path, entire cities were destroyed and left without power as it continued to drain what little the Earth had left in order to make a final piece of fruit.

Krillin was exhausted from making the Destructo disk but it was finally ready, it had used all of his energy but it would be able to cut the tree down if he didn't miss-like he does whenever he tries to use it in a real fight-so not wasting any time he threw his most powerful attack forward and was pleased to see that unlike the everything else thrown at the tree this actually was going through the impossibly strong wood that made it up.

Piccolo was dominating. This was incredibly easy for him; he was basically fighting a punching bag now that it didn't have its brother to constantly call for help. He was repeatability punching the purple alien in the face, stomach, arms anywhere he could hit so long as he was doing damage to the pathetic excuse for an alien invader.

Of course he wasn't expecting any different from the henchman, no, he knew he should end this as fast as possible so that he can go help Goku out with his opponent. He could sense his energy and was shocked at how high it was it sensed like Saiyan energy too which wasn't good. It wasn't super Saiyan though and Goku was, originally he thought of that as good but then he realized that if it is so strong without transforming than if he can transform like Goku he will be unstoppable.

With that though it mind Piccolo started chagrin up the special beam cannon ready to end this pathetic thing right here and now. "Special beam cannon" he chanted as he fired the concentrated red beam with another yellow beam spinning around it at his enemy planning to shoot it right though his head.

But just as he beam was about to make contact with the downed henchman its giant red comrade appeared pulling it out of the way of the attack. 'Damn it Tien can't do anything' he though angrily knowing this to be the energy signature of the alien Tien was fighting minutes ago.

Then, to Piccolos absolute chagrin another henchman arrived, this was a red cyborg he had sensed Chiaotzu fighting, or rather getting his ass kicked by. 'Ok three on one, this isn't so bad as long as Gohan can keep his one busy and Goku holds off the Saiyan he's fighting' Piccolo though getting into his signature 'demon' fighting stance.

As Piccolo got into his stance a Saiyan fell in front of him covered in injuries, but all of them disappeared when he ate the fruit in his hand. His power then skyrocketed as he stood tall in front of Piccolo, smirking as he ate the remainder of the fruit so as to get all its effects.

'Goku you dumbass why is there a Saiyan who looks like you near me' Piccolo yelled telepathically at the recovering super Saiyan. Goku hearing the message in his head wasted no time and instantly used instant transmission to behind Turles and kick him away from Piccolo.

"Sorry" Goku apologized weakly before flying after his now empowered enemy. Piccolo didn't reply though as he needed to be focused and prepared, he was fighting three enemy, none of which had made any move to attack yet. He needed to be prepared for an attack from any direction.

As Piccolo was thinking that and watching the three henchmen in front of him for any signs of attack he didn't notice the purple dwarf flying up and head butting him in the back until it was too late. As soon as the attack landed he was thrown to the ground in against all of the henchmen of Turles with no back up, evidently Gohan couldn't even keep one busy either.

Piccolo then proceeded to get the shit beat out of his as no matter how hard he tried he could predict and then safely protect himself from the attacks of all of his enemy's at the same time.

Gohan had been charging after his small purple advisory but couldn't match his speed, he may not have been the strongest opponent he had ever face but he was very fast due to his small stature, a trait usually associated with Gohan but since the midget is even smaller he seemed to have gained the advantages of being short and had much more time training to fight as a midget making him better at it.

"I'll save you Piccolo" Krillin yelled as he 'bravely' or as some would call it stupidly, ran to Piccolos aid whilst announcing what he's doing bringing his plan to the attention of the previously distracted henchman making a surprise attack impossible.

The remaining members of crusher corp all turned seeing the bald midget that none of them had battled with so far, they knew that they green fighter was out of it for now so, not knowing how strong the enemy they were fighting would be they all charged Krillin at the same time so as not to take any chances.

With the remains of his energy Krillin formed a Destructo disk, throwing it at the large red one. Almond responded by spinning and releasing a similar technique at the Destructo disk making them cancel each other out, terrifying Krillin.

Knowing he wasn't even close to strong enough to beat all of them, one would probably be a stretch, Krillin turned around and took to the air. His plan was fly away as fast as possible, preferably towards someone who will fight them for him.

When Gohan found Piccolo he was lying on the ground unable to stand due to his injuries. "Mr Piccolo are you hurt" Gohan asked kneeling beside his master's prone form before rolling him over so as to make it easier for him to speak.

"Gohan their chasing Krillin, I don't know where he took them but he needs help" Piccolo told his young student, the simple act of talking being torture due to the injuries he has sustained but he knows he will be ok. He just needs a little time to heal.

"Ok Mr Piccolo I'm on it" Gohan said with confidence making his mentor smile at how much better he has become as a warrior. He thought about how he used to be so scared and unable to actually be of use, but now, now he was going to save the day.

"Good luck Gohan, I know you can do it" Piccolo encouraged the boy even though he had already taken off into the air, a silver trail being left in his wake as he searches for Krillins power level.

Piccolo knew that Gohan would need help though so swallowing his pride he opened a mental link with the most annoying person on the planet.

Vegeta wanted to simply go hit on the woman today, he didn't want to wait, but he knew he should. If he's too soon he could be rejected or worse, be a rebound. If he became a rebound then he could lose her to him, something he would not let happen.

Although he was also weary of leaving it to long Yamacha, the one from the future, constantly would come begging her to take him back. She always would as well, annoying him, although at the time he didn't know why. But considering Yamachas state he wouldn't be able to do that for a while, plus he wouldn't want to risk getting to near to Vegeta.

Vegeta couldn't be sure but he was thinking that the weakling would always give her a week or two to miss him, although he could never work out why she actually did miss him, before coming crawling back. It was in that time she had originally approached Vegeta, so with that though Vegeta decided that he should leave it, for now.

'Vegeta we need you help' Piccolo called out mentally interrupting his thoughts.

'Get out of my head Namek' Vegeta mentally spat hating the Namekians ability to share thoughts with anyone he chose with to without permission.

'Vegeta a Saiyans attacking the planet, we need you to stop him' Piccolo called out in obvious distress. Vegeta had done anything yet, not because he hadn't noticed the tree of might's destruction of the planet, you'd have to be a fool to miss that, but because he knew Kakarot could do it. After all, he had already dealt with it once before, although he was off world at the time and has no idea how he dealt with it.

'Have Kakarot deal with it' he said though his mind hoping the green annoyance would consent.

'He's trying but I don't think he'll be able too, I can sense his power level lowering but the Saiyan he's fighting's power level hasn't' Piccolo mentally yelled desperate to have someone come and save Gohan.

'…Fine, but I'll deal with the Saiyan myself send Kakarot a message to leave as soon as I arrive' Vegeta ordered never being one to ask someone to do something.

'Fine I'll tell him just hurry!' Piccolo yelled, as if that would do anything to make Vegeta go faster. If anything he might go slower out of spite.

Krillin was currently hiding in the now knocked over tree of might's foliage, he could tell they were looking for him, and based on what he heard they were not happy about the tree being cut down, he's still surprised that it worked. Of course he knew it was too late, the Earth had already had too much taken from it and then had Turles eat the fruit, but they had dragon balls after all-it makes no difference what will happen if it's so easy to undo.

"Damn it, I can't find him anywhere!" he heard the strange looking cyborg complain.

"Maybe he isn't hiding in here anymore, he could have gone to help one of his friends" suggested Almond hoping to be able to finish of the Namekians who was currently lying helplessly outside.

"Hn, we should find Turles, he'll know what to do" suggested the now merged brothers before taking off in the direction they last saw Turles with the others following. Krillin let out a light sigh as he realized that they were going, but just to be extra cautious he decided to wait until they were a little further away before going to check on Piccolo, last he checked Gohan was with him so he had probably already been taken to safety.

Goku was shocked when Turles returned to him completely unharmed at far stronger than ever. He realized that he must have eaten more fruit from the tree of might; he briefly entertained the idea of doing so himself, after all it made Turles this strong, and they're going to use the dragon balls to undo the trees damage.

He was broken from his stupor when Turles managed to increase his speed even further, Goku was shocked at how powerful he was now. They were probably actually about equal in terms of raw power but since he had been healed and Goku hadn't and was now getting tired he noticeably had the upper hand as he focused his attacks on Gokus burn mark from earlier that hadn't had time to heal yet as well as other injuries.

Gohan was floating calmly trying to search out the energy of the Z fighters; he wanted to check they were all ok. He closed his eyes to help focus his senses and was pleased to find that while several of them were in rough shape non appeared to be any worse than unconscious.

Finally he found Krillin hiding in the tree of might and without thinking instantly began moving towards his friends, not taking the time to sense out the evil energy also in the tree that are Turles's crusher corps.

Suddenly a hulking red figure shot out of the tree slightly above his, followed by two purple midgets and a strange looking red cyborg. Gohan rushed into the trees remains as fast as he could; unfortunately the sudden noise alerted the above fighters to his presence making them also return into the tree.

The purple creature had once again split into the two brothers so as to search more effectively for the brat they had battled with earlier. One, the one Gohan sensed to be the weakest of the pair was near him as he tried to hide behind a very large branch of the tree for cover.

Unfortunately as Gohan attempted to hide he found himself hitting into a large red man's back, the alien instantly flew around and hollered as he saw the child they were searching for. Without wasting another second he instantly grabbed him by the neck, choking him in his powerful grasp as he did so.

"Ah, so the brat has been found" the purple brothers said concurrently looking at the boy that had caused them so much trouble earlier with disdain.

"We should kill him while we have him, he's a sneaky little brat" the cyborg commented now arriving from deeper with the tree where he had been searching.

Krillin watched as they found Gohan in horror, he knew he would have to do something but he just couldn't think of a plan that would actually get them both out of here. He kept thinking as fast as he could but his panic ridden mind couldn't think of anything no matter how hard he tried that didn't end in some-called Krillin- getting hurt instead of Gohan or worse, dying.

He searched out the energy of the other fighters but Goku was engaged with Turles and the rest had already been defeated, so resigning to his fate he started what he believed to be his least terrible idea.

Just they came to the decision that killing Gohan was the best decision the aliens were rudely interrupted by the sound of someone hollering "Destructo disk" before a spinning Ki disk was send their way. Almond was able to knock it away by creating one of his own but; the boy used the momentary distraction well elbowing the larger creature in the chest escaping his grasp.

He quickly ran to where his friend was also running hoping to escape the now angered opponents, but, to his dismay Rasin phased right in front of the gap in the tree that they intended to escape though. "Not so fast we're not finished yet" he taunted in his annoying voice as the others phased into sight around them.

"Solar flare" Krillin yelled as he moved his hands to his head in the signature position blinding the henchman gathered around them allowing him and Gohan to once again run away.

They found another route out of the tree while the enemy were reeling from the damage done to their eyes by his latest technique. However, they soon recover and seeing them trying to escape followed in hot pursuit, carful weaving in and out of the thick braches way in their way as they did so.

Gohan looked back with sheer terror on his face but Krillin didn't have too, he already knew they wouldn't be held up for long, he just hoped it would have been longer than this. He then sensed as all of them sent full power energy waves at him and Gohan joining together into one powerful combined energy wave with enough power to kill them.

Krillin, knowing that this was going to happen from the begging, didn't hesitate to throw himself inform of Gohan protecting his from the powerful blast heading his way. The blast was massive, several feet in diameter due to the nature of its creation, but still had a lot of energy in each bit as well; it was white and searing hot to the touch.

It hit Krillin head on as he tried to shield Gohan from as much as possible, he wasn't afraid to die this time-he guessed it was because he had allot of practice so it became less scary each time. The blast was powerful, despite its large size the plasma that made it up was still searing hot and loaded with heat and energy that ripped right though Krillins aura and into his skin like it wasn't even there to begin with.

He felt his skin ripping apart from the intense head of the blast, though it only seemed like a relatively short amount of time to the crusher corps to Krillin it felt like hours. The pain was intense, dragging out the time he was being blasted making him wish it would just end. Then it did, as his consciousness left him and he let the darkness envelop him falling back with a pained expression on his face.

Goku and Turles were still trading blows furiously when he felt Krillins energy suddenly spike before diminishing to almost nothing. The distraction, though brief was more than enough time for Turles to turn the fight to his advantage drop kicking Goku out of the air before phasing beneath him and kicking him back up, Turles then gave chase and over took him once more to hammer punch Goku to the ground once more making him fall hard into a now dead tree.

"You poor fool. With the power I possess, you don't stand a chance against me! You're going to die just like this planet! It'll be your grave! But I'll give you a decent burial at least. After all, you're a Saiyan." Turles taunted as he charged up calamity buster to finish off the severely weakened Saiyan, he knew that even though he was so weakened it would take allot of his energy to finish him but he didn't care, he just wanted this fight to end so he could get off of this doomed planet.

As Vegeta flew over the now barren lands of Earth he couldn't help but wonder if Bulma was ok back at capsule corp, she had survived this once of course but he still couldn't be sure. While Vegeta wouldn't openly admit he was slightly worried.

Gohan watched horrified as Krillins small body fell to the ground in front of him. He couldn't believe what just happened, he had let someone get hurt because he was too weak again! First Piccolo and now Krillin had injured themselves trying to protect him.

Gohan was furious, people kept getting hurt and he couldn't do anything about it! He could faintly hear the dark chuckles of the ones that had done this to Krillin as they slowly advanced on the defeated pair.

Gohan knew this wasn't good, Krillin couldn't defend himself now, he was too injured from saving Gohan. They were going to kill them! No! Gohan wouldn't let them! He wouldn't lose again because of his weakness!

Gohan suddenly felt something in his burst, as if a sudden reservoir of energy had been unleashed. He let out a furious cry of pure unadulterated, rage as the power coursed through his body he was enveloped in a bight golden light. His hair flickered blond and then back to black, his eyes did the same as the flickered teal for just a fraction a second before returning back to their original colour.

Gohan knew what this was, it was the transformation. He was becoming a super Saiyan, but he didn't feel joy as he expected to, instead all he felt was more anger. Without thinking he turned to the slowly moving in group of attackers and unleashed all of his power in one blast.

The blast was strong; it tore straight though them like they were nothing, each and every one of them unable to even slow its progress as they were instantly turned to nothing but dust. It was much more power then was needed to defeat them really but Gohan didn't care, all that mattered was that he had beaten them. With that though in mind, he allowed his consciousness to slip as he fell to the ground, exhausted from the stress of the transformation and all of the fighting.

Vegeta arrived at the field of battle to see Kakarot on the ground struggling to stand, with what appeared to be Kakarot in the air about to shoot a powerful energy blast at him. Thinking quickly Vegeta decided to attack the black haired one since what he had been told of this event the other Saiyan had looked like Kakarot but was not able to go super.

Just as Turles had finished charging the energy blast in his hands with enough energy to destroy Kakarot, and the planet if he wasn't carful-although Vegeta doubted he would be since he has a ship to get him off of the planet as soon as this is all over-so Vegeta instantly flared his super Saiyan aura, Vegeta had been super Saiyan all day as he was trying to become full powered, which made it very hard not to kill Yamacha accidentally, and delivered a powerful Ki infused kick to the Kakarot look a alike as he was about to release the Ki blast making it go safely off into space-hopefully to dissipate before destroying anything worth existing.

"I'm sorry Turles but you can't kill Kakarot, that honour will be mine as and when I choose it to be, and I will not let anyone else take that honour!" Vegeta yelled furious at Turles, the idea of a simple low class Saiyan trying to prevent him from regaining his honour is infuriating-especially as he has to regain it from a third class!

Of course Bulma would argue that that's just Vegeta's excuse for wanting to protect Kakarot, she never understood the true meaning of Saiyan honour, especially it's meaning to him, the prince of all Saiyans who had been disgraced by a mere third class.

"Just who do you think you are getting involved in my fight?" Turles spat angry at the site of his new opponent that had prevented him from defeating the now fleeing pathetically Saiyan from Earth.

"My Turles, I'm so disappointed that you cannot even recognise you're…prince!" Vegeta yelled the last part after a pause so as to make it as effective as possible.

"The prince is dead you imposter" Turles spat furious that this weakling was trying to avoid a fight by pretending to be royalty, he would disprove the claim right there and then had Kakarot not broken his scouter during the battle.

"Oh really… could I do this if I were dead?" Vegeta asked before phasing away.

"You mean disappear, yes dead people ah-" Turles didn't get ti finish his retort as the prince reappeared behind him and smashed him to the ground with both his hands creating a deep crater from the impact.

"Turles, give up if you were struggling so much against a 3rd class do you really think you can beat me, a super elite?" Vegeta mocked crossing his arms knowing he wouldn't have to pursue Turles, his power level was already low from using so much energy in that blast and Vegeta was confident that he was stronger than him regardless of that anyway.

As soon as Goku had left, under Piccolos orders, he had gone about finding his friends. First he had found Piccolo who had already started the healing process and then they found the unconscious Tien and Chiaotzu but were please that they both appeared to have no server injuries right now so simply carried them as they searched for Gohan and Krillin.

They soon found Gohan, also knocked out. "Piccolo do you think he's ok" Goku asked as he gently placed Tien onto the ground to check his son.

"He's fine Goku; I think he just used all his energy when he went super. I sensed the whole thing" Piccolo explained looking at the boy who appeared to be sleeping completely fine. "I think he isn't though" Piccolo observed as he looked at the charred form of Krillin lying on the floor a few feet away from Gohan.

"What should we do?" Goku asked searching for his energy but wasn't pleased when he felt how low it was. Piccolo appeared to be in deep though as he stared at the injured bald fighter before his face lit up with realization.

"Turles healed when he ate the fruit from the tree of might right?" Piccolo asked looking at the knocked over tree hoping to see a fruit coincidently next to it.

"Yer I think he did heal a bit at least, it definitely recovered his energy, why?" Goku asked not really thinking as he was too busy trying to think of ways to help Krillin, he could give him some of his energy but that wouldn't help with injuries.

"Hurry up we need to find one to feed Krillin" Piccolo yelled as he moved towards the knocked over tree.

"Hey yer, that could actually work" Goku though aloud before following Piccolo into the tree to look for a remaining fruit.

They were searching the tree but couldn't find the fruit; they were looking for something very small that could have been knocked off and rolled to anywhere and may not even exist. It was not easy to find, the Piccolo had another idea. "Goku, the fruit should have allot of concentrated energy we should be able to sense it" he yelled before sitting in a meditating position to start searching his surroundings as thoroughly as possible.

"Found one" Goku yelled almost instantly having sensed one that had been covered in debris as soon as he knew how.

"Come on lets go Krillins energy level just got even lower" Piccolo ordered before taking off in Krillins direction as fast as possible to start giving him the fruit. When he arrived Goku was already there breaking of bits of the fruit and trying to get Krillin to eat them-kind of like when someone needs a senzu bean.

Unfortunately unlike a senzu bean it didn't heal him completely with only a small amount, in the end Krillin had to eat the whole thing for them to be sure he would be alright but even then he didn't recover instantly unlike Turles who had far less severely injured although at least all of his energy returned-and a little bit more.

Turles floated up to Vegeta's level sill not believing him to be the true prince, it was one thing for the 3rd class to put in hair dye and contact lenses and lose his tail but the prince, the prince would never do such atrocities.

"That was a lucky shot, it does not prove that you are the prince of the Saiyans" Turles confidently retorted though he still watched the man carefully, he had been surprised by his speed earlier and wouldn't let it happen again.

Vegeta didn't feel the need to argue any further, instead he merely smirked. Turles was unnaturally strong due to his abuse of the tree of might, which meant that this could end up being a somewhat interesting fight after all. Of course he was still somewhat injured from him battles with Goku, so it would probably end pretty quickly.

Turles, angry that he was being ignored, lunged at his opponent with his right fist cocked back. But just as he was about to make contact with his blond advisory he phased away leaving and after image that Turles shamefully fell for reappearing behind the 3rd class delivering a powerful chop to the back sending him careening towards the ground.

This time Turles was able to recover quickly, flaring his Ki to stop his decent "You know you actually have potential, Together we would be the strongest force in the universe! What of you say we could take over the universe together" he offered expecting the man he believed to be an imposter to jump at the chance to get off of the lifeless planet.

"I don't like the way you look" he yelled before Turles charged Vegeta once more. This time when Vegeta phased behind him though Turles saw it coming and spun around to elbow him, only to once again hit an after image as Vegeta raised both fists in the air slamming them down on his head knocking him to the ground forming a large crater around his body. "Pathetic" he muttered noticing that while this 3rd class had allot of power he had no idea how to use it effectively, probably because he would avoid real challenges until he knew he could win by stealing planets energy.

Turles was annoyed, every time he went after this guy he dodged. He decided he needed to go another route before things got any worse. Vegeta noticed him thinking and smugly floated in the air allowing him time to strategize, it wouldn't make any difference, someone like him could never win against the prince of all Saiyans-alone, he mentally added remembering his first fight with Kakarot.

Turles was trying to think of something but he couldn't, all he could think about was getting fruit from the tree of might but he knew that he would never make it the whole way there, and even if he did there wasn't much chance it would have made a 3rd piece of fruit.

Vegeta watched Turles with interest, his face showed no signs of distress. Like a true warrior he wore a mask completely hiding his emotions, but, like all Saiyans he had one tell, his tail. It was bristled and wrapped particularly tight around his waist, he was nervous and angry.

Vegeta gave him a little more time, something Turles was aware of him doing but didn't question as it was working in his favour, although it did anger him that he wasn't even seen as a threat. He knew he could kill this guy if he hadn't worn himself out fighting the 3rd class, it would be so easy to as well.

Turles had wanted to wait till his friends arrive but realized that if they were still not here they weren't coming back; they were either dead, useless or took the ship and fled. He was alone, and for the first time even, he was outclassed without any way of growing stronger.

'This cannot be happening! NO! I refuse to lose! I am the most powerful bean in the universe, no one can beat me!' he though angrily before charging Vegeta once more this time with dual energy blasts charged up.

Vegeta, seeing Turles was finally attacking smirked; he was surprised at how slow each blast was, he didn't even have to sense them, he could follow them just fine with his eyes. So, wanting to show the true level of superiority he had over Turles, he didn't move. Even when Turles launched the blasts he didn't move, until at the very last second he took one step to the side, making both blasts pass by him completely harmlessly.

He smirked down at his opponent, the attack was pathetic. He opened his mouth to mock him but was silenced by two Ki blasts striking him in the back knocking him to the ground. "You surprised me a little, but not much." Turles taunted as Vegeta fell to the ground, ever accelerating until smashing into it hard creating a large crater in the Earth.

Vegeta stood up as if nothing had happened as soon as he could, but he was really in extreme pain. The blasts had been more powerful than he had expected them to be, probably because he wasn't prepared for them, he mentally cursed himself for dropping his guard so foolishly on the battle field. Unwilling to face another embarrassment Vegeta switched to the offensive.

Blasting out of the crater full speed he charged Turles but all an observed would have seen is a golden stream of light moving towards the unprepared Saiyan. He unleashed a flurry of powerful punches but, to his absolute chagrin, Turles was able to keep up blocking the majority of them successfully and taking minimal damage.

Seeing it wasn't working Vegeta went for a powerful knee to the stomach but that to was blocked, but as Turles went to counter he soon found Vegeta's fist in his face followed by the other knee as well throwing his further into the sky.

Vegeta followed in hot pursuit though and soon was able to get above him delivering a powerful upside down kick throwing him towards the ground once more. Then as Turles was about to hit the ground Vegeta phased into his path unleashing a powerful galick gun at the defenceless Saiyan.

Turles fell to the ground, severely injured by all the fights of the day so far, he couldn't believe it. He had lost. He was struggling to even get onto his knees when Vegeta charged into him kicking him back to the ground with an evil smirk on his face.

Turles lied on the ground utterly defenceless; Vegeta began charging a big bang attack in his hand. He knew a big bang attack was over kill but Turles was a Saiyan, he deserved a descent death by his hands not just any old death.

Turles was watching in horror was the energy build up, he couldn't sense energy like the Z fighters but even he knew that in his current state that attack would most defiantly kill him. "WAIT" an annoying voice yelled as the Saiyan who shared Turles's appearance appeared over the horizon.

"What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta spat with thinly veiled anger at being interrupted from killing the weakling in front of him. Although Vegeta did not launch the attack he still left the energy in his hand, right in Turles face was a powerful ball of death aimed at him.

"Vegeta, please don't kill him" Goku pleaded as usual Kakarot was trying to protect people, even though allot of the people did not deserve to be protected.

"Why shouldn't I?" Vegeta asked sounding disinterested although he still did not fire the ball, making Goku think that Vegeta was genuinely interested in his opinion.

"Because Vegeta, he's a Saiyan like us. Maybe the only other one in the entire universe, do you really want to be responsible for bringing your own race that much closer to extinction?" Goku asked surprising actually saying it in a way that's appealing to Vegeta instead of doing something stupid, like reminding Vegeta of how he stopped Krillin from killing him which would have the opposite effect.

"If we let him go he'll just continue destroying planets and eating that blasted fruit before returning to try and kill us again" Vegeta stated slightly growing the ball in his hands scaring the shit out of Turles.

"No he won't! I'll …I'll keep him at my house to look after him" Goku offered waving his hands in front of him in panic.

Vegeta looked down at the hideous Saiyan with contempt; he didn't know what he liked least about him his looks, just like Goku. Or the fact that his attempt to destroy this planet would have killed the women if he succeeded, something he would not allow to happen!

But when he thought about it he could see some advantages, as a true Saiyan once he worked out Vegeta really was the prince he would certainly be more respectful. He was a little surprised he didn't believe him when he said it straight away but he did know that not having a tail was very rare for the royals, no royal had lost his tail in generations, he couldn't even think of a tailless royal family member!

He also knew it could be useful to have another meat shield against the androids, he never saw their full power the first time, he didn't want to risk anything. But still, he wasn't sure if he could trust the other Saiyan; he certainly wasn't a threat to him as a super Saiyan. But he was if Vegeta isn't in super, of course he was training to never, ever not be super. But it still could be an unnecessary risk.

On the other hand he is a Saiyan, and Kakarot is right that as far as he knows there are no other full blooded Saiyans in the universe at this point. So once killed Kakarot-which he _will_ do, no matter what everyone thinks-then it'd meant that he was the last one alive if he killed Turles.

Turles didn't the first time around, so he had no idea if he was even capable of changing. If he isn't he could certainly cause problems. But, he clearly couldn't hide his energy signature, and Kakarot would have won if he hadn't been healed by the fruit. He's hardly going to be able to cause Vegeta any _real _problems, but he could catch him off guard.

Finally Vegeta came to his conclusion as to what he would do, so looking Turles straight in the eye he did it.

A/N

Should Turles survive? What powers will the tree of might give Krillin? If Turles does survive will he go super or will something else make him grow stronger? Vote based on what you think makes sense! I have an idea for Krillins power but will accept a better one if one is presented.

Now this is a long chapter so I want you to tell me if you prefer a few long ones or lots of short ones so I know what to do from now on. This has over doubles the length of the story so far from 8799-like 1900(not going to check exactly) words.

Also what do you think of Gohans super Saiyan for a flash, the fact it lasted very little time is significant.

I'll post what happens next one I have enough reviews on whether long or short and if Turles should survive or not to make a decision so review.

Also what will happen with Bulma and Vegeta? Is Yamacha gone for good?

And who can tell what changed the event of this from Turles losing to winning until Vegeta showed up? By the way the tree of might didn't happen like the movie there was all super Saiyans and stuff going on in standard you can imagine.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bulma had been in her lab for the pass few hours, she was trying to rebuild the Frieza bot. Vegeta hadn't completely destroyed it, but it wasn't in good condition. It had exploded as it didn't have the programming required to make an aura or energy shield to attempt to resist the blast, so when Vegeta had thrown the energy at it the Frieza bot was completely unable to repel it.

So now she had to rebuild it using what's left, some parts had made it out ok. It seemed the majority of the damage was to the torso like area, where she had all the wirings interact with each other-something she would need to find a way around as it was clearly a huge weakness.

Just one blast to that area had completely shut it down since almost every connection was severed. She kept the majority of the important thing, like the battery, processor and memory, in the head-which she now realized was also a bad place. It was just so obvious!

The way it was designed now the androids would shoot a single well placed beam and it was defeated. So with that I mind she went about trying to put distance between the important parts, adding a backup for everything, processors, wire connections, battery that lot, so that it wouldn't be so easy to beat.

The backups were all in less obvious places while the originals remained where they were for simplicity. The only problem was that putting the backups in awkward places made it less efficient when they were needed-but it was only a minor setback, something she knew she would find a way around with time.

She decided she wouldn't give it to Vegeta again, she had though he would be overjoyed at the chance to kill Frieza-or as close as he could come without the use of a dragon- over and over again. But clearly he hadn't. After all he barley gave the thing a chance!

Really she had asked him to beat it up, that was it! Show it some simple techniques and eventually you will be able to use it as a sparring partner. But no, he had destroyed it without giving it a chance to gain the knowledge required to defend itself.

So this time she would find someone else. As she though that she realized something. She couldn't really ask anyone! Vegeta would destroy it again, Goku and Piccolo were busy training Gohan, and she would defiantly not be talking to Yamacha any time soon.

She tried to think of a way to contact Tien and Chiaotzu; they might be willing to help. They weren't the most powerful but they knew lots of techniques-of course a lot of them were telepathic so wouldn't be able to be done by the Frieza bot, she thinks.

She realized only now that despite having built the thing herself she still wasn't one hundred percent sure how it work! Since so much of its functions involved the use of Ki, something she barley understands to the most minor degree imaginably, it was impossible to know what it could do.

Could it use telepathic ability's? If so to what extent, what about physic ability's like reading the mind of others, it didn't seem likely but at the same time she couldn't be sure. She had no idea how Goku could read Krillins mind, she didn't even know if he could read all peoples mind or if there was something unique about Krillin or his relationship with Krillin, the latter seeming significantly more likely, but still.

She didn't know.

She didn't know and she hated it. She didn't really have any way of finding out short of asking, and even then she wouldn't be able to make evidence to prove what they are saying is true. He could say it's because Krillins bald and she would have to just take his word on the matter.

She loathed not knowing things. She couldn't stand it, the technology was able to use Ki based attacks and from studying it she learnt to turn the electrical energy into Ki, but she didn't know much about Ki in itself.

She considered asking Vegeta. But knowing him he would tell her a load of ridiculous lies so that if she ever mentioned the stuff he had told her to the rest of the Z fighters she would look like an absolute idiot.

She typed some things into her super-computer and began to install the video of Vegeta training in the GR. It didn't have anything particularly advanced showed often, but it was more than enough for the basic capabilities of fighting until she could find someone to 'teach' it the rest.

While it installed she watched some of the video. She had set it up because she didn't like how he would come out of the GR looking like death some days then insisted he returned the next day. Of course recently he hadn't been training to such extremes by the looks of it.

He was still coated in sweat, his well-defined and large yet not bulky muscles glistening in the light. Bulma only then realized that she was practically drooling over him. She felt a little bit like a stalker, after all he didn't know about the camera and yet her she was watching him… shirtless.

She shook her head to break out of her thoughts of wanting to see him with more than just his shirt off, before reprimanding herself for thinking about it anyway. She kept telling herself the camera was only a measure so that she could be sure he was ok, not a spy cam.

Defiantly not a spy cam!

She was Bulma Briefs; she was the most beautiful, rich and intelligent girl, no woman in the world. She could get any guy she wanted, if she wanted Vegeta she wouldn't just sit around lusting over him, she would march right up to him and he would feel honoured to be with her.

Then Bulma realized what she saw thinking about and instantly began to once again mentally berate herself for acting like a teenage girl who just saw a cute guy walk by.

Vegeta charged up his attack so that it would have more than enough energy to blow off the 3rd classes head, he then looked him straight in the eye. He wanted to see the fear, to know that the Saiyan before him knew he was his better.

He condensed the blast, until it was roughly half his size. He didn't want to make a mess; he liked things to be done cleanly, simple and not disgusting to look at.

Turles made no attempt to move out of the way. He had accepted his fate, he knew it was unavoidable. Any attempt to prevent it would just drag out the inevitable and cause him more pain. He now knew that was in fact the Saiyan prince, no one else could possess such amazing power.

He couldn't help but feel a little foolish; if he had just surrendered when he arrived he might not be in the situation. Of course he had heard of the Saiyan prince Vegeta's mercilessness but, he did seem as if he was going to let him go back then. But being who he is ruined the chance, he could have fought with the prince, been the ruler of the universe. But no, instead he doomed himself to die.

Vegeta knew he had given up and decided not to waste any more time, he fired the ball quickly and without hesitation. He knew this was the right thing to do in his heart, even though a part of him questioned his actions he was doing it, he was doing what's right.

Goku saw the ball of Ki heading towards Turles and called out "NO!" moving forward even though he knew he couldn't get there in time to stop the ball, and even if he did Vegeta would just beat him up insult him for being weak than do it again. But he had to try, he wanted Vegeta to become a better person and killing Turles would make that so much harder. If he couldn't show mercy towards his own race how would he ever show it to 'weaklings' from other races?

As the shining ball of death approached Turles felt as if time was slowing down, but he couldn't move. He imagined it was some kind of cruel trick of his mind, dragging out his demise for as long as possible. He hated what was happening, it made him furious.

But he also knew it was what he deserved.

He had killed thousands, entire races gone because of him. Not just killing the people either but making the planets unusable to make it worse. There wasn't even a chance for other life forms to come and settle on the planet. He had caused so much suffering in his life and yet only now, when he was suffering at another's hand, could he tell what he was doing was wrong.

He thought about what he had done, destroying planets to increase his power. He realized how like Frieza he had become. He had originally rationalized that he was only destroying the planets to become strong enough to kill Frieza out of revenge for him destroying the Saiyan race and planet.

But he couldn't say that any more.

Frieza had died, by the hands of a Saiyan he had heard. He realized it was probably one of these two; they probably both had enough power to do so. He had enough to probably a long time ago, he knew Frieza's power level to only be 530,000 and yet even when he got into the millions he was too scared to actually do anything with his power.

He had heard rumours that Frieza could transform, he had told himself that it was just a lie to scare people. But whenever he would get the desire to go kill him he would chicken out worried about the silly little rumour.

He had told himself he was being cautious, he never knew what tricks Frieza had up his sleeve! He was making sure he would be more than able to win, to torture the lizard with him not being able to do a thing in response because the gap in power was so large.

But he knew he was lying to himself, he was scared. He didn't believe he could win so, like a coward, he had killed others to satisfy his desire for revenge. He was acting like Frieza, he had allowed evil to take a hold of him.

He deserved this, to pay for his sins.

Vegeta saw the look of acceptance come over the face of the defeated Saiyan and knew he had made the right decision.

Turles could feel the heat of the ball on his face, the power within more than enough to end his life. He didn't try to make an energy shield. It wouldn't work so why bother. Of course he also made no attempt to protect himself since he was accepting his punishment. He knew it wasn't the end; he would soon be in hell. Suffering even more for what he had done.

He expected to see his comrades there, they had to be dead. Or they abandoned him in which case he would be severely pissed off. His comrades, he found himself hoping they had fallen. They would know how to find another seed for the tree of might.

They would be able to continue his dark legacy of evil.

He looked Vegeta in the eye; he saw a look of confidence. He wasn't hesitating. This was the end. The energy was now touching his face, it was over. He was going to die.

He closed his eyes with a calm expression on his face as the ball finished it's decent. There was no fear, no anger, and no hate on his face.

Just regret.

Regret for what he had done during his life, regret for becoming like the evil he so despised. He regretted hearing of the tree and finding out how to use it. He regretted all of the destruction he had caused. He even regretted having escaped the destruction of his planet; he didn't deserve that second chance. He hadn't used it right; he deserved what was going to happen.

It was the one thing he didn't regret.

He deserved this so wouldn't feel regret about it happening, it was only right. He didn't look into Vegeta's eyes in the last moment. He had looked into the eyes of hundreds, thousands maybe even millions as he extinguished their lives but he couldn't look into Vegeta's.

Another act of cowardice, his last act the act of a coward, he was hiding from his fate. He was hiding from his reality.

As always he was hiding.

No! He refused to die a coward! He forced his eyes open and looked straight at the ball of death as it came closer and closer to him. He was a Saiyan warrior and would not hide from death. He had accepted his demise and wouldn't be a coward and hide from his fate. He would die like a true Saiyan.

Krillin say up quiet quickly after he had finished the last piece of the fruit of the tree of might with a happy smile on his face. He knew what had happened; he had been able to sense the super Saiyan energy of Gohan just before he had fallen completely unconscious and knew this was great.

Based on Trunkses story Gohan was about three years ahead of schedule, so if Gohan was so much stronger early on then they will defiantly be able to stop those androids. He turned to Gohan ignoring the slight sting of protest from his body as he did so.

"Nice going Gohan, I'm amazed you transformed so early! I guess you really are your father's son huh" Krillin joked happily but was confused when Gohan didn't have a proud grin on his face. Instead he just looked confused. "What's wrong buddy?" Krillin asked slightly uneasily, everyone looked fine but for all he knew one of the enemy could have survived or something.

Gohan didn't respond verbally, instead he just pointed to the ground directly behind Krillin. "Oh come on Go-Ahhhhh" Krillin screamed out at the sight in front of him.

He couldn't believe it, it made no sense. He quickly checked himself over, trying to find something to look at his reflection in but failing. Instead he opted to feeling each of his body parts in turn. First his face, feeling out the six dots on his head confirming it was his then his absence of a nose was checked.

He also looked down at the rest of his body, arms legs, torso; everything appeared to be in place. Not one problem, there were some minor cuts and bruises and burn marks but nothing seemed to be too damaged. He was no worse of then after a spar with Yamacha really.

He then looked down at the thing on the ground. It was covered in dirt making it hard to make out all of its features. But he could still tell it was damaged, it had clear burn marks marring the majority of its skin. Deep gashed had formed all over leaking blood at a slow rate, most likely due to it being so near to death.

He lifted its wrist-or what's left of it anyway-and checked its pulse, he at first was somewhat hopeful as he felt a single beat after a few second but a second never came. He checked for breathing but there was no sighs of that either.

By this point Gohan had recovered from his shock somewhat and was now closely observing Krillin and the man on the floor. "Piccolo… what's going on?" he asked not being able to think of any kind of logic for this incredibly strange situation.

"I-I don't know" Piccolo stammered shocked at the strange sight in front of him, his original belief that Krillin hadn't been healed didn't seem right now as he was standing in front of him with minimal sighs of injury checking over this other man.

Of course the lack of injury wasn't that interesting. Krillin was the first human to ever eat a piece of fruit from the tree of might, and probably the first to eat a piece when so close to death. So how were they supposed to know how it would affect him, it could have just taken longer to heal his injury than a senzu bean.

It didn't help that they really had no knowledge of how the damn fruit worked. Of course they would never grow it again; the effects on the planet were horrific.

The ground was bone dry. All the energy had been stripped of the land, plants had shattered due to the draining process, trees lost the entirety of their leaves as they were blown away by the wind and shortly after the wind was gone too.

The planet had been draining dry. It was cold everywhere due to the lack of energy; the seas had been completely drained with just a few dead fish remaining where the sea was. Animals all over the planet had fallen due to exhaustion and there was no sign that the planet would ever truly recover from this horrific turn of events.

But soon enough they would have gathered the dragon balls and wished everything back to normal, they just hoped that the humans would all kill each other trying to obtain what's left of the planets resources before they could. Humans had never been the best at joining together and puling though a crisis, even if this only lasted a few hours the death count would still be massive.

But, that didn't matter. They had won. Which means all they had to do now was spend a day –at most- looking for the dragon balls fix the planet and bring back the dead. It would be like it never happened.

"Don't bother trying to save… whatever that thing is, it's hopeless" Piccolo told them once he sensed the last of its energy dwindle and disappear. He didn't know what it was, or why it was still there but that didn't matter. It would be revived by the dragon balls as well probably so who cared what it is or was. "Come on we need to gather the dragon balls, let's go Bulmas and get the radar" he didn't wait for a response but instead he just shot into the air heading towards Bulmas house.

The two shorter fighters shared a look before coming to the same conclusion that Piccolo had come to about the thing that was there and blasting off themselves attempting to catch them up to Piccolo before he got away.

Tien and Chiaotzu, who had been silent this entire time, also followed since they had regained consciousness earlier and knew they would need all the help they could get looking for the balls.

Bulma had just finished the last of the programming for the Frieza bot. The repairs appeared to be in working order which was a good sign and the programming had finished downloading. All she needed now was to find someone willing to actually help improve it.

As she was observing the robot Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Tien burst into the room. 'Well that's convenient' Bulma though to herself happy to have so many of the Z fighters here, one of them was bound to help her. They would probably be so amazed by the technology that they would now understand that her brains beats there brawn and stop acting like she some useless burden they have to put up with.

"Bye Bulma" Gohan called as he ran out the room following the other Z fighters who had each grabbed a radar while Bulma was thinking. They didn't bother asking because she could hardly say no; the world was coming to an end so they couldn't waste time.

The Z fighters had gather the dragon balls quickly, they could sense that the battle between Vegeta and Turles was going well so didn't bother to intervene as they knew gathering the dragon balls would be a priority.

Vegeta wouldn't accept help anyway since he was too proud to do so. Goku had gone over before Krillin regained consciousness as well wanting to be sure that Vegeta wasn't defeated so, knowing that if they both failed they didn't stand a chance; they just let it be doing the busy work of collecting the magic balls.

A/N

I'm going to stop here for now since the next stop isn't going to be for a while.

Please review about your thoughts on what happened to Turles and if you think that it was or wasn't done well. I figure he would hate Frieza since he was his slave and had his race killed by him making it fairly probable and by the way.

Please review! –I want 4+for this chapter before I repost


	10. Chapter 10

The explosion of made by Vegeta's Ki blast making contact with its target wasn't especially large. It hadn't been a huge blast but it was concentrated. It held more than enough energy to kill Turles, which is a lot of energy, but it still didn't make a large explosion when it made contact.

Goku was upset. He soon realized though that it wasn't because Turles had been killed, earlier in the fight there were several times when he though he had killed Turles and didn't feel upset since he deemed it necessary.

This wasn't necessary though. Turles wasn't really a threat to them anymore. He had only succeeded in beating Goku because his energy was restored, twice, by eating the fruit from the tree of might. Even after eating both pieces his maximum still wasn't as high as Gokus.

It was only a small gap but Goku also knew more techniques then Turles, there was really nothing Turles could do to win.

But Goku soon realized that also wasn't what upset him the most, what upset him the most, was Vegeta. If Vegeta couldn't spare a Saiyan, one of his people, could he ever truly show mercy? If Vegeta didn't believe Turles cloud reform could he.

He and Turles had lots in common. Both had killed millions hoping to increase their own strength to become the ruler of the universe. Both had the pride of the Saiyans. Both had suffered under Frieza, they had both been made into what they were by Frieza.

So if Vegeta didn't believe that Turles could be reformed, that Turles was worth the risk, did that mean he didn't think he was the worth the risk? Did Vegeta not believe that he could be a better man?

It upset Goku to think of this. He knew that both Vegeta and Turles became what they were because of Frieza, even if Vegeta claims he would be evil either way Goku knew it wasn't true. Vegeta had the potential to be a great man.

Vegeta could be a true hero.

But if he still couldn't see the value of a life, even that of someone so similar to himself could he ever really be what Goku wanted. Was he just deluding himself into thinking he could change? He had though Frieza could change and if it wasn't for Vegeta all their friends would be dead.

Goku had thought that was Vegeta showing he had changed. Showing that he did care for other people not just himself, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe Vegeta had really just been trying to get revenge, maybe he couldn't change. Goku was snapped out of his dark thoughts by the sound of Vegeta's laughter.

Vegeta saw Turles open his eyes at the last second. He saw that his Saiyan pride demanded he face his death head on. It was then that the Ki blast exploded sending dirt flying into the air from the small but powerful explosion produced.

Vegeta burst out laughing at what he saw. Kakarot was standing looking at the explosion looking heart broken. Like a little piece of his died as a result of Vegeta's actions, he almost expected him to start crying all because some bad looking Saiyan died.

He had fallen for it completely.

Vegeta's Ki blast hadn't made contact with Turles and never would have. It was shot at an angle that made it look like it would hit the inferior Saiyan in face from Kakarots perspective and even his to some extent.

But really it had gone past his face and connected harmlessly with the ground next to it, the explosion making it impossible to see Turles so Kakarot would believe it had hit him instead. Turles probably though he was going to be hit, it was within an inch of his face at one point, but Vegeta had complete control of it and knew it would go too close.

Vegeta had been forced to remain in control since he though the idiot might try and dodge, which if he did to could result in him actually being hit and killing himself, something Vegeta didn't want to happen.

He kind of liked the idea of having a Saiyan around that acts Saiyan. He was sure that Turles would know his place, unlike Kakarot who even after being defeated by Vegeta still showed him no respect. Sometimes he though Kakarot wanted him to kill him so he could train in otherworld and come back stronger or something, that is the only reason he had surpassed Vegeta in the first place.

Yes, this Saiyan would know how to act. He would know that Vegeta was his prince and should be treated as such. Vegeta would enjoy actually being referred to as prince Vegeta by at least one person, that person being a Saiyan himself would just make it all the better.

The shock on Turles was currently showing on his face was another reason that he laughed. He had fallen for it as well, he had absolutely shit himself. Vegeta was tempted to make a joke about whether or not he really had done so or not but didn't get to because Kakarot started laughing alongside him before he could.

Turles was still frozen from shock. He had though he was going to die so he didn't feel bad for having such a reaction even if he would normally. He just stared as his prince- something that was now undeniable in his mind-laughed at his terror.

He didn't really know how to feel. He had accepted his fate; he had felt like it was the end. He should feel happy he though, he had escaped deaths grasp. But he knew he hadn't. He had been _spared_ by his prince. Something that he wouldn't have done if Turles was actually a treat to him, Turles had though he was the strongest in the universe, but it was now painfully obvious he wasn't.

Fortunately Vegeta decided to tell Turles how to feel. "You should feel honoured I considered you good enough to not kill. From here on out you shale do exactly as I order you to do, as and when I say to. For the moment you will stay with Kakarot, he will be in charge of you when I am not around, doing what he says unless it goes against a command from me. This is your one and only chance, don't try and betray me, I am your Prince and you'll treat me as such!" Vegeta yelled intimidatingly. Turles, who still hadn't complete recovered from his shock just nodded numbly; still not having properly processed everything that he was told.

"Oh Vegeta, I just knew you would kill him" Goku cried going to hug his prince.

"Touch me and you die" Vegeta said though clenched teeth, he always hated how sentimental Goku behaved. Goku stopped short, pouting like a small child at Vegeta's words. Vegeta didn't care though, he figured everything was in order so with that in mind he took off; he refused to be around Kakarot a moment longer than necessary.

"Well come on Turles, we better hurry or we might miss dinner" Goku remarked casually taking off towards his home without even checking if Turles was following. Turles numbly followed, wondering why Goku hadn't been killed by his prince yet.

The Z fighters had collected the dragon balls quickly. They now sat in an untidy formation at Krillins feat; they decided they didn't have time to lay them out nearly as the planet was so close to death. Krillin stepped forward and chanted "Shenron, by your name I summon you. Arise and come forth" passion filling his words as he yelled them to the sky.

The dragon balls flashed a few times before a bright light shot out of them, it twisted as it raised higher and higher into the sky before eventually taking the form of the eternal dragon. "You have summoned me. I shall now grant you one wish that is within my power" Shenrons announced in his booming voice.

"Undo all the bad stuff that's happened over the last day" Krillins wish was general; he didn't want to have good people not be brought back by being too specific, he also wanted to make sure he didn't somehow undo Gohans ability to go super. Shenrons eyes glowed red as he worked.

Soon they saw that the plants and around them were regaining their colours, and animals were rising up with their energy restored. All around the Earth buildings fixed themselves, with people standing from where they had been crushed like nothing had happened.

Finally Shenrons eyes stopped glowing. "Your wish has been granted" was all he said before returning to the dragon balls which scattered flew up into the sky spinning in circles. They went to shoot out in all directions as always but were stopped.

Piccolo had grabbed two, using his stretching ability to get the second. Krillin had caught one, Chiaotzu caught another, Tien grabbed another, Gohan caught the sixth and then Krillin caught the seventh.

They landed, pleased they had saved themselves the effort of searching for the dragon balls, which knowing them would be very soon. Then they noticed something strange. They all turned and stared at it intensely. But no matter how much they stared it didn't disappear, it just stood there holding its rock that would eventually turn back into a dragon ball.

"What" it asked confused, it hadn't done anything strange that it noticed so why were they all staring at them.

"What the hell are you?" Piccolo asked instinctively dropping into a fighting stance.

"What do you mean?" it asked confusion clearly written across its features. "It's me Krillin" it stated as if it was obvious.

"No… that's Krillin" Gohan drawled pointing at the bald monk standing holding a dragon ball.

The two Krillins then walked over to each other. "Hello handsome" they greeted simultaneously before giggling in synch at their own terrible joke. They moved to touch each other in perfect synch before understanding became clear on both their faces. "It's just a multi-form guys, I must have made it without realizing at the time" they explained still talking in synch.

"But your power level didn't drop, if anything it's higher than usual" Gohan pointed out looking from Krillin to Krillin and then back again, constantly checking their energy's to see if they lowered but getting the same answer.

"It must be because we gave him the fruit, he should reabsorb his clone so we can see how strong he had become" Piccolo suggested calmly, now he knew it was just a multi-form he wasn't very interested, he himself was the result of a fission after all.

The two Krillins dropped the stones in their hands and then moved together becoming one, the Krillin then revved his power level as high as possible. He was disappointed though when it was only about ten percent higher than before today. He pushed harder, trying to access the energy he had just reabsorbed, and then another Krillin was made.

"Krillin you made another equally you again" Tien observed, sensing their energy's and finding them to be completely equal.

"Aw, it's not working" Krillin and Krillin complained, they had been so happy that they would be so much stronger, maybe even stronger than Piccolo. But that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"It must be some weird effect of the fruit" Gohan theorized "This is great Krillin, now your twice as strong, kind of" Gohan cheered happily, he knew this was a good thing for the upcoming fight with the androids.

"Not really, it's just there is an extra me" Krillin responded slightly downcast, he wasn't very useful so what good was it to have a second him.

"The dead thing from earlier must have been a clone to, then when Shenron restored everything-including our energy-he must have given you the energy to remake the clone without realizing" Piccolo assumed thinking about how the corpse had looked just like Krillin.

"Yer I guess" Krillin responded not liking the thought of himself dying. But then he realized something, he had died but because there was two of him he lived on.

"Hey guys, since he died without affecting me. Does this mean I'm like… immortal?" Krillin asked liking the idea of being able to have one body die but still live on, because let's face it he dies allot.

"I could test that for you" Piccolo deadpanned, at first Krillin though it was a joke but Piccolo sure didn't show it if it was.

While this had been happening Goku and Turles had arrived at his small mountainside home.

"So this is my house, what do you think?" Goku asked happily as he opened the door-which didn't have a lock-and moved towards the thing he loved most in the world, the smell of dinner.

"It's…" Turles still didn't know what was going on, he assumed that insulting Goku would result in instant death but he really felt cramped more than anything. The house certainly didn't look like it had enough room for them all from the outside. He soon realized Goku wasn't even pretending to care about his opinion since he had sat at the table and looked at his wife.

Turles was then struck by a frying pan.

He was surprised that it was so painful; he even had a bump forming on his head. "What the hell was that for!" he bellowed throatily at the woman who had struck him.

"That's for endangering Gohans life!" Chi-Chi yelled shocked that the Saiyan didn't even know what he had done wrong, how stupid could he be.

Turles was going to shout back that he hadn't done that when he realized, he kind of had when he tried to kill everyone on the planet. He then realized his aggressor was looking at him strangely before turning to look at Goku.

"Goku, who is this?" she asked quietly, the venom in her voice from earlier clearly gone.

"That's Turles, he tried to destroy the planet but Vegeta stopped him which makes him a good guy now, when dinner ready?" Goku only seemed interested in the last part of his response as he said the beginning as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You must be Kakarots mate, I must say I am surprised this planet has such beauty's as yourself" Turles complemented Chi-Chi due to how close to a Saiyan she seemed, he hadn't seen someone look or act so much like a Saiyan female anywhere else in the universe. He figured it must be why Vegeta and Kakarot chose to stay on the mud ball.

"Oh, well thank you" Chi-Chi blushed at the complement, Goku rarely said things like that so it was nice to have it be appreciated.

Goku didn't know why but he was suddenly angry at Turles. It was especially confusing as he was being nice to his wife, which he though should have made him happy.

But it didn't.

Later that night Gohan had returned home, and told his parents everything that happened with Krillin and him becoming a super Saiyan. Chi-Chi hadn't liked that her only son was a 'monster' but eventually shut up as Gohan told her the rest of the story. He had been so caught up in his stories he didn't even notice the extra Saiyan until afterwards.

"Ah, dad I though you stopped him" Gohan screamed out as he got into a fighting stance.

"Silly Gohan, him being stopped is why he's here" Goku explained poorly since he was still eating at the time, as he had been during the entirety of Gohans story.

"But dad he's a murderer" Gohan growled still refusing to let his guard down even though Turles hadn't even looked at him yet.

"Well if I didn't let forgive people when they did bad things then the Z fighters wouldn't exist" Goku pointed out not even swallowing the mouthful of food until after he had done so.

"But-but" Gohan tried to think of another argument but couldn't, there was nothing Turles had done that hadn't been on by Vegeta before so he just accepted it; he knew he would never win anyway. "…fine"

A/N

This took ages, and I'm not sure why… but oh well at least it's done now and Turles has been spared.

Thank you for all the reviews they made me very happy and kept me motivated to actually do this surprisingly hard chapter.

Enlyasurgeon- yer your right it went over them and they were weird, sorry about that it's just I was trying to not give anything away about Krillins power and Turles surviving so it went … weird.

Please review this chapter with what you think of Turles surviving and Krillins new power, I made Krillins power clones because if I just made him stronger the Saiyans would get ahead of him and it would make everyone forget it ever happened, whereas clones will be very hard to ignore.

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, there was just allot of things going on with my life that I won't bore you with but were annoying for me making it impossible to get time to do this.

Whazittooya-thank your for reviewing I'm glad you liked it so much.

Please review, I'm still aiming for 4+ as I got 5 last times and was incredibly happy.


End file.
